That Night
by depressedturtle
Summary: What happens when Riley and Maya go to a party and one one of them ends up pregnant? Lucas the shyest kid in school steps up to help her while he has his own problems at home.
1. Chapter 1

**So I posted the first chapter of "That Night" but I really wasn't feeling it so I rewrote and I like this one better and I hope you guys do too.**

 **Please review!  
**

 **Riley's POV**

"Riley, come on everyone is going." Maya says, clearly annoyed.

"Maya, we just went to a party. I wanted to do more than just go to parties this spring break." I groan, looking back at her.

"Sunday is the last day of spring break we will ever have as kids. Next spring break we will be adults in college. Come on. Please." She says giving me her puppy dog eyes. "Plus it's at Lacy's."

She makes a good point but then again she always makes good points when she talks me into going to these parties.

"Fine." I mumble, throwing my head in a pillow.

She laughs, "you'll thank me later."

I rolled my eyes and sit up.

"Hey, lovely people. Did we talk her into going?" Lacy says walking into my room.

Lacy and her brother Lucas moved here about a year ago. I don't really know much about him because he's always kept to himself. He seems really nice and a lot more mature then most teen guys.

Lacy became popular really quick because she is so beautiful. But she's not the "I'm better than everyone else" popular. She's the nice popular. She's became a really great friend.

"Yep. She's going." Maya says fist bumping her.

"Yay." She giggles while clapping.

"Yeah whatever." I wave them off and send a quick text to Farkle and Zay and tell them to meet us at the beach.

"Get ready we're going to the beach." I mumble throwing their swimsuits at them.

We get the towels, sunblock, and a change of clothes and head out.

 **Line break**

"Put me down, right now." Lacy says in her sweet yet scary voice when Farkle throws her over his shoulder.

He puts her down slowly and runs away with her chasing him. The sooner those to get together the better because they are just so cute together.

Then the two people that no one thought would ever get together: Maya and Zay and it's so weird.

"So I was thinking you would wear the shorts that I got you for your birthday and my favorite shirt." Maya says laying down next to me.

"The shorts that I haven't touched in six months." I laugh.

She rolls her eyes but nods her head. "Yeah and there is nothing wrong with them. They cover your ass, I made sure they do." She says.

"Fine, I'm just going to stop fighting things with you because it's pointless." I say pulling my sunglasses down over my eyes.

"It only took you fourteen years to figure it out." She says taking her shirt off and running in the water.

I chuckle a little and spread out on my blanket so I can get some sun. I start to think about what's going to happen after high school. I know what I want to do and who I want to be. I just hope it works out the way I want it to. I applied to Harvard because that's where my mom went for law school and she's an amazing lawyer. I just want to be great like her, but I haven't heard anything back from them yet and it's freaking me out.

"Earth to Riley. Hello." Lacy says waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about stuff." I say.

"Stop thinking about Harvard. You'll get in." She reassures me.

"I thought I was, but you and Maya already got your acceptance letters and I haven't and it's scary. It's the only college I applied for." I say.

"Your last name starts with a M. Maya's is H and mine is F. Maya received hers before I did. Please stop stressing." She tries again.

"Farkle got his, too, and his last name starts with M." I point out.

"Your right but that's for Yale not for Harvard." She fires back. "We'll start stressing when it's graduation day and you haven't heard anything, ok? If you're not going I'm not going and I know Maya won't." She says.

"I don't want you guys to not go because I'm not."

"Well we don't know that for sure, actually we do, you're going. And I'm only going because of you and Maya. You guys are my best friends and I don't want to be an adult without you two." She smiles.

"You're right, I need to stop stressing and just wait patiently." I say dropping the subject because I know she's right but it's going to keep bothering me until I know for sure I'm going.

"Good. Well I'm going to go. The party starts at ten and I need to set up." She says gathering her stuff up.

"I'll help." I start getting up but she stops me.

"Nope, I got it. You need to relax." She hugs me before walking away.

 **Line break**

I had to leave the beach early because my my needed me to finish the last hour and close up Topanga's.

"Thanks Riley. One of my clients called and they need to talk and Katy is sick." My mom rambles.

"It's fine, go, you're going to be late." I laugh, pointing at the door.

"Ok, love you honey. Call me when you're headed home so I know you're safe. But you know what an appropriate time is." She says referring to the party and kisses my cheek and is running out the café.

It's not super busy which is nice because I would loose my head.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I ask when I hear someone come in. "Oh, it's Lucas right? Your Lacy's brother." I ask again.

He looks up. "Yeah. I'm sorry I don't remember your name." He replies softly.

"Riley." I smile.

He nods and then I hear a little voice. "I want play at park." I look over and see a child, no older then three.

"Aw, he's so cute. Is he your cousin?" I ask walking around the counter but not before grabbing a little cookie for him.

"No." He said a little to quickly. "I uh mean he's um my uh nephew." He stutters looking around nervously.

I don't remember Lacy saying she had another brother or sister. "Oh, Lacy never mentioned any other siblings." I laughed a little.

I heard him mumble oh crap under his breath. "Yeah, um we don't see them much so um when they're here I um watch this little guy." He stutters at first but when he looks down at him he smiles.

I smile, "so, what's your name handsome?" I ask kneeling down to his height.

"Jason." He smiles, looking up at Lucas.

"Well, Jason how old are you?"

"This many." He says holding up two fingers.

"Wow. I thought you were at least six." I say with a smile.

"I got big muscle. See." He says flexing his arms.

Lucas and I chuckle. "Is it ok if give him this?" I ask holding the cookie up.

He nods. I hand him the cookie, "here you go handsome."

"Tank you." He says not getting the "th" in there.

"You're very welcome." I say and walk behind the counter. I look up and see Lucas smiling at me. "Sorry, what can I get you?" I smile back.

"Can I get a coffee." He asks pulling out his wallet.

I pour him some coffee and hand it to him. "It's on the house." I smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you around." I smile walking to the back to grab the keys to close up.

 **Line break**

"I don't know Maya it was really weird." I say.

"You're probably overreacting. He was probably nervous because of how hot you are and he looked lame having a baby with him." She replies.

"Maybe you're right. Come on let's go get get ready for the party." I said getting up heading to my closet.

I can't help but think that there is more to the story.

"Riley, just ask Lacy about it later and stop worrying about something that you probably shouldn't be worried about because it's nothing." She said throwing an outfit at me. "Now get dressed, we were suppose to be there at 10:30." She says pulling her shorts up.

I look at the clock and it's 10:25. "We're not going to be that late she lives fifteen minutes from here." I reply, pulling my straightener out to go over my hair real quick.

She walks over and takes out my blow dryer to do her hair.

"Alright, come on." She says grabbing my keys and walking out the house.

"Give me my keys Maya. Last time you drove my car I almost had a heart attack." I say holding my hand out.

She groans and throws them to me and we get in and go.

 **Line break**

"Hey loves." Lacy yells when she sees us.

We laugh and go up to her and Farkle and Zay are there too.

"So, we're going to drink but we know Miss. Goody Goody isn't." Zay starts but I cut him off.

"I'll drink." I say simply but regretting it after I say it.

He smirks at me and hands me a beer and then gets everyone else one too. "Ok, to us graduating in three months." He says raising his beer.

We all laugh and raise our beers. I take a sip and it has a bitter taste but it's ok and I finish it.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Charlie comes up behind me.

I roll my eyes and turn around. "What do you want Charlie?" I ask annoyed.

"You baby, that's all I ever wanted." He smirks.

"Really, so when we were together and and you cheated, you wanted me?" I roll my eyes.

"It was mistake, it's you I wa-." He cuts himself off when a girl in shorts walks by with her butt hanging out. "Damn." He whispers and bites his lip.

Of course, I scoff and walk away.

I see Lacy and remember the run in I had with Lucas earlier.

"Hey, beautiful." She says linking arms with me.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us you had a nephew." I ask getting straight to the point.

"Huh?" She replied looking nervous.

"Yeah, I saw Lucas today and he had Jason with him. He's so adorable." I smile.

"Oh, right. Yeah, we don't see them much. So I don't mention them much." She says and then excuses herself.

I still don't think that's the truth but Maya is right it's none of my business. I grab another beer and down it and head to rest of the gang.

 **Ok so that's the first chapter let me know what you think about it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I really wasn't expecting as many as I got. If you guys can go check out my other two stories Behind Closed Doors and Change of Heart that would be great too. Here is the second chapter hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. **

**Riley's POV**

"Give me that. I think you've had to many." Zay says, taking my third beer from me.

"Why? You're the one who told me to let loose." I groan, reaching for it.

"Yeah, but you're the responsible one in the group. When I said let loose, I didn't mean have all the beers." He laughs.

Okay, so maybe I've had more than three, but I'm fine. "You're right, but can I finish that one?" I ask giving him my puppy dog eyes that he never refuses.

"No, those eyes won't work this time." He says walking away.

I roll my eyes and think how I can just go and get myself another one, so I do.

"Hey, babe." Charlie smirks, coming up to me, again.

I hate to admit it, but he looks damn good, but then again I'm so gone right now, but I'm not that far gone. "Bye, babe." I say walking away.

"What happened to you?" Maya laughs. "I didn't believe Zay when he said you were wasted. But clearly he was right. Come on." She says grabbing my arm and pulling me upstairs.

"Lay down for awhile and I'll come back in an hour. I'm going to text your mom and tell her I got drunk and we're staying here at Lacy's." She says taking my phone and sending her the text. "She said okay. I'll be back in an hour.

I groan and roll over.

 **Lacy's POV**

I excuse myself from Riley and head upstairs to Lucas and Jason.

"Aunt Lacy." He smiles jumping out of Lucas's arms and off the bed and is running to me.

I smile and pick him up. "Well, hello there handsome."

"I went to park today." He smiles real big.

"Wow, that's great. Did you have fun?" I ask my favorite little guy.

He nods his head really fast and still has a big smile on his face and it reminds me off his mom.

"Well why don't you go play. I need to talk to your dad." I say putting him down.

"Ok." He says running into his connecting room.

"Sorry about the party, Maya has been telling how great a party here would be and I didn't want to keep putting it off." I explain, with a knowing look.

"You're fine, as long as they don't mess with my son, I'm ok." He replies with a half smile.

"So, I heard you ran into Riley today." I say walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him.

"She told you." He groans.

"Yeah, she was a little confused as to why I never told her I have another brother or sister but she didn't question Jason, so you're good." I explain.

"That's good. I only have three more months and I'm out of here." He says laying back.

"Yeah, have you talked to-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Stop, you already know the answer to that question so I don't know why you keep asking. It's the same answer it was last month and please don't ask again." He says getting up and going in Jason's room.

"Hey buddy, it's time for a bath." I hear him say softly.

"But daddy, can't I get five more minutes?" Jason asks.

"Nope, you need a bath, but you can stay up after your bath and we can watch-" he starts but Jason cuts him off.

"Finding Nemo." He yells and runs out the bedroom in the bathroom.

Lucas walks out chuckling. "You need to talk to someone." I say getting up.

"No I don't." He replies walking in the bathroom. "Lock the door when you leave, I don't need people trying to hookup in here when my son is in here." And with that he shuts the door.

I sigh and walk out but not before locking the door.

Lucas has been going through a rough time the last year and a half and hasn't talked about it and I know it hurts him because it hurts me. Him and Jason deserve better.

I still feel like it's my fault but he's reassured me several times that it's not. But I know it is.

I see Maya walk out of one of the rooms. "Great, you and Zay are hooking up in my house." I laugh with a hand on my hip.

"No, our sweet little girl is wasted so she's laying down." She laughs shaking her head.

"Wow, she's coming out of her shell now." I laugh. Great, I didn't want her wasted, I just wanted her to let loose.

"Yeah, maybe a little to much." We walk downstairs and go dance.

 **Maya's POV**

"I'm going to go grab a water." I laugh out of breath walking to the cooler.

Someone puts there hand over my mouth and pulls me in a closet.

"I finally have you all to myself." Zay says pulling me into a kiss.

"Mmm." I say, slipping my tongue in his mouth.

"You look so damn sexy, baby." He mumbles, his hand trailing down to my butt.

"Maybe we should go to my place, my mom and Shawn are out of town." I whisper, wanting him so bad.

"You sure." He asks, being the gentleman he is.

"Yeah, let's go." I open the door and tell Lacy we are going.

 **Riley's POV**

I get out of the bed and go downstairs and get another beer. I open it,down it, and feel the burn down my throat to my chest. I'm about to repeat what I've been doing all night and I see there is vodka and go over and open the lid and down that. I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe it's the stress of not knowing if I'm going to college in six months or the fact that my boyfriend of three years cheated on me or that I'm just letting loose for once.

Whatever it is I hope it's not something that I do all the time. I don't even want to drink but something in me just sees a drink and tells me to drink it.

This is the second time I've had had a night where I just drink and drink and hopefully the last because I feel like crap the next day.

"Are you done fighting with how you feel about me?" Charlie says once again, walking up to me.

"You know I'm so drunk right now, I'm not going to fight it right now." I slur, with a beer in hand.

"Let's talk." He slurs, too and we step outside and sit on the porch swing. We talk about everything and anything and it felt like it did when we dated but even though I was drunk I still didn't let it go to far because last time he cheated, and I'm not ready to have my heart broken again. But little did I know I was in for a world of heartbreak.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. And again thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter they meant a lot. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riley's POV**

I open my eyes the next morning and I'm naked and wrapped in someomes arms. Oh no. Oh no no no. This cannot be happening. I close my eyes and count to three hoping that I just imagined what I saw.

When I open my eyes and see I'm in the same spot, I start freaking out. No this is not happening. It's not happening. I'm just a little hungover and I'm imagining it. Yep that's what I'm doing. Oh, who am I kidding? I had sex last night.

I look at the person and see its Charlie. I throw up a little in my mouth and try to get out of his hold. He starts moving a little and I pray that he doesn't wake. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to.

I get out of his grip. And hurry up and find my clothes but I do so as I quietly as I can. I see my shorts, underwear, and shirt and put them on real quick. I didn't wear a bra because of the type of shirt I was wearing.

I look around the room and see its his room. Crap, how'd I get here. I hope to god I didn't drive. I see my little purse and tiptoe to it and look and see my phone and keys. Please don't let my car be outside. I grab my shoes and rush to the door but me being the clumsy person I am, I trip over his skateboard and fall. "Shit." I whisper.

He jumps up and sees me. "Couldn't get enough of me, could you Matthews?" He smirks. God I hate when he smirks. How can he be so cocky this early?

I roll my eyes and get up and walk to the door this time. "I have to give you a ride. Your car is at Lacy's." He says getting up.

"That's fine, I'll walk." I reply slamming the door and run down the stairs and out the house.

When I'm outside I let my tears fall. I wanted to wait until I was married or at least engaged with someone I loved not some one night stand with a guy I thought I loved that cheated on me.

I text Lacy and tell her I'm almost there.

When I get to her house I don't have a chance to knock on the door and it flys open. "What the hell happened to you last night?" She asks tapping her foot with her hand on her hip.

"It's a long story." I walk in and we go upstairs.

"Well, lucky for you I have time." She smiles sitting on the bed.

I groan and tell her what I remember which is running into him at the party and waking up in his arms.

"You slept with him?" She laughs.

"It's not funny." I moan and burry my head in a pillow.

"Of course it isn't. You hate the guy and you slept with him. I'm sorry sweetie." She says rubbing my back.

"What am I going to do? I don't remember anything and it's going to drive me crazy you have no idea. Like, how did I get to his house? Why did I go with him?" I mumble in the pillow.

"Look at me, I'm sure it will all come back it's just going to take time." I look at her and thank god for letting me have such an amazing friend like Lacy.

"Thank you." I hug her and get up. "I need to head home and get ready for our last couple of months of high school."

"Yay! And then we are off." She says but not saying college or Harvard because she didn't want to bring up the fact that I still haven't received my acceptance letter.

 **Line break**

I wake up the next morning and just throw clothes on and grab a granola bar and head out.

I check my phone and see I have four missed calls from Maya and ten texts from her. When I got home I told my parents I got wasted. They didn't ground me since I told them but they were disappointed. After that I went to my room and texted Maya that I slept with Charlie and went to sleep.

I walk into school and go straight to my locker and see Maya standing there. "Hello, love." I smile playing it off the best I could.

"Don't give me that. How the hell do you text me, what you texted me and not respond to any of my calls or texts?" She whisper yells.

"Sorry, I passed out. But there really isn't much to tell, I was drunk off my ass, saw Charlie, he asked to talk, and then I woke up in his bed." I mumble, embarrassed about what happened.

"You don't remember anything?" She says grabbing my arm and we start walking to class.

"No, it's all a blur and it's driving me nuts." I reply.

"I'm sorry." She looks at me sympathetically.

"Don't look at me like that. It's my fault I should have been more responsible." I shrug my shoulder and walk into my history class.

I walk into my history class and I see the that Lucas is in the corner and I make my way over there. "Hey." I smile.

He looks up and gives me a half smile "Riley,right?"

"Yes, did y-" I get interrupted by the teacher who happens to be my dad. "Miss. Mathews, I'd like to start my class now if that's ok with you."

"Yes, sir." I turn around and start working.

"Today we will be talk about something a little different today. You guys don't have much longer here. Those of you who had me in years past know that these are always my last two projects. The forgiveness and the legacy project." You hear some people moan and some people start chatting excitedly.

"As I was saying I'm adding a new one since you're seniors and I've had most of you for yea-"

"Nice of you to join us Maya." He cuts himself off.

I don't know how she managed to be late when we walked here together.

"You know me Mr. M always being nice." She says walking by his desk picking up the detention and coming to sit next to me.

"Hopefully there won't be any more interruptions. The secret of life. What is it again? Riley."

"People change people." I answer.

"Exactly, and we've added to it each year. You guys are going to be out there all on your own soon. You need to know as much as you can to survive out there. I'm paring you guys up and this will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Maya leans over, "A here we come." she holds out her fist. I laugh and hit it.

"Ok, Minkus and Evans, Hart and Jones, Friar and Mathews-" Maya cuts him off.

"Matthews, me and your daughter are always partners." She whines.

"Not this time." He continues. "Ok, the new protect is called "The discoveries of life" some of you have been going to school together forever and don't know simple things about each other." He looks around. "Farkle, when is Sara's birthday?" He asks.

Farkle looks over at her, "I don't know, I'm sorry." He replies sincerely.

"Exactly, Riley what's Maya's middle name?"

"Penelope." I smile.

"Riles." She groans. "Sorry, peaches." I look down.

"Do you know anybody else's besides Farkle's?" I shake my head and listen.

"During this protect you're working with someone you don't know and you're going to discover them. At the end of the year you will have a paper due on that discovery, with their approval of course." He adds, looking at Lucas.

That's odd.

The bell rings and I head to my locker and Charlie is there (great). "Hey babe."

"I'm not your babe." I say ignoring him. "Not even after what happened last night?" He smirks walking away.

I roll my eyes and go to the lunch line and get my food and find a tree to sit under.

I don't feel like sitting with my friends today. I need to be alone.

 **Line break**

After the last bell rings I go to my locker to get my physics textbook. "Riley?" Lucas asks coming up to me.

"Oh hey. Sorry we didn't get to talk about the project. Are you busy right now?"

He looks at his phone. "Not today. Tomorrow?"

"I can't, I have a shift at Topanga's, but maybe you could stop by, my mom will probably give me a break for about an hour." I answer.

"Ok." I pull out a piece of paper and scribble my number down on it. "Text me and let me know if you can make it." He smiles and walks away.

"Hey, Lacy and me were worried about you." Maya says catching up to me.

"I'm good, I just wanted to be alone. I still want to be alone. I'll call you later." I hug her and get in my car and drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

**IntelligentSoccer10: Jason is Lucas's son and his mother will be revealed soon.**

 **Violet1429: She just drank way to much.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Riley's POV**

I snoozed my alarm for the fourth time and turned my phone off. I wasn't really feeling school today. I feel like crap because I still can't remember what happened that night and it's been two weeks. I look up at the ceiling and try to remember.

 **Flashback**

" _You know you miss this Riley." Charlie says looking at me._

 _"Yeah, I do, but you still cheated." I scoff._

 _"Give me another chance please."_

 _"No, why can't we be friends. We were friends before we dated we can try to be friends after." I laugh after I say it because I can't stand his cheating ass._

 _"Why don't we go to my place and talk." He smiles looking at me._

 _"No, I'm staying here with Lacy, I should probably go find her." I stand up and walk away._

 **End of flashback**

Ugh that's as far as I get every time. How did I get to his house? What happened that led to us having sex? Why didn't I stop it?

"Riley, you're going to be late for school." My mom walks in and over to the bed and sits down next to me. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. "Please don't tell dad." I sniffle and look at her. She nods her head. "When I got drunk at the party, I um I had sex with Charlie and can't remember anything." I cry again.

She pulls me into a hug and holds me. "Sweetie, is it possible it was rape?"

"No, we were both drunk. I just don't know how it led to that. The last thing I remember is him asking me to go back to his place and me saying no. But we still talked after that." I explain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie." She lays down with me and holds me for a minute. "You want to stay home today, don't you?" She whispers. I nod my head in her chest.

"Ok, I'm going to go tell your father your sick and I'm going to run by my office and pick up my case and then we can spend the day together." She kisses my head and closes my door.

I call Maya and ask her if she can meet me at Topanga's after school.

"Yeah, are you okay?" You can tell she's concerned.

"No, I just need to talk to you." I reply

"I'm coming over." And with that she hangs up.

She crawls through my window five minutes later. "Peaches, I will mess him up." She walks over to me and hugs me.

I'm so glad I have her as my best friend. She always knows just what to do and say to make me feel better.

"Maya, I still can't remember and if I don't soon I'm going to loose it."

"You still don't remember anything? Riley are you sure your drinks weren't spiked. All you had was beer you should be able to remember."

"Well, I um kind of found some vodka and drank that too." I half smile.

"And that's why you can't remember." She laughs."Riley, I have a question. Not to freak you out or anything but did you guys use protection?" She asks skeptically

My eyes grow and I reach for my phone and check to see when my period is suppose to be here. "No, no, no. Maya it says a week ago I haven't been late since I was twelve. This is not happening."

This can't be happening. Now I really won't be able to go to Harvard. What happens if I get in. Now I'll get my acceptance letter and won't be able to go. Why? Because I'll have a child.

"Hey, stop freaking out you may not even be pregnant. You had sex maybe it messed up your cycle." She tries.

"Yeah, that could be right. I always freak out over nothing." I smile and lay back down still freaking out because I don't know if we used anything.

 **Line break**

Lucas texted me and asked if I was okay and if I could meet him at Topanga's. I said ok because we haven't really worked on our project, even though I feel like crap. I grab my keys and head that way. But I stop off at the pharmacy first and pick up a pregnancy test.

I walk in and see Lucas at the counter. I smile and walk over. "Hi. Sorry I'm late." I whisper.

He smiles. "Are you ok? You weren't in class today." He asked worried. It made my heart flutter a little. Stop it.

"Yeah, I just had a bad night." I wave it off. "Do you want anything to drink?" I walk behind the counter and grab myself a water. "No thank you."

I sit down and we read over the rubric for the projects.

The Forgiveness Project: Once you get to know you're partner and you see what they are struggling with the most, try to help them forgive themselves or at least acknowledge that there is something they need to work on. Then write a short response on that (with their approval, if they don't approve see me) and explain the process it took them to forgive and/or acknowledge their problem.

The Legacy Project: What do you want you're legacy to be? How do you want people to remember you? This is two part project. First you will write out what you want you're legacy and then what you think you're partners will be.

The Discovery Project: Discover something about your partner nobody else knows. A side to them no one has seen. Uncover why it's been put away and why they should be proud or atleast be open to the idea of leting someone else know.(If they don't approve, see me.)

"You're dad is a great teacher and these are great ideas for projects." He says looking over the assignments again.

"Yeah, he is pretty great." I smile. "Well, Friar, it looks like we will be spending a lot of time together the next couple of months."

He looks nervous again "Don't worry, I don't bite." I reassure him.

He laughs, "no, it's not that I'm just busy all the time, but we'll figure it out."

I nod. "Ok, so tell me a little about yourself." I say giving him my attention.

"Ok, you just put me on the spot." He laughs.

He tells me he played football and baseball when he was back in Texas but he stopped playing because his back was hurt. Him and Lacy are almost an hour apart because he wanted to make his entrance into the world big.

"I live a simple life and keep to myself. I'm kind of boring." He chuckles.

I can already tell this is going to be a tough project because I can already tell he's hiding something real big.

"Do you miss Texas?" I asked, being curious because Lacy says she doesn't miss it at all.

There he goes again with that nervous look. "Yes and no. I miss it because it's my home and it always will be but so many things happened there that I want to forget." He mumbled and you could tell he felt like he said to much.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring it up." I apologized.

"You didn't know, don't say sorry." He replied, softly.

I smile, "you're turn Matthews tell me all your dirty secrets." We laughed.

"Well, there are so many, I don't know where to start." We laughed again and just talked and told each other more stuff. Maybe the project won't be so bad.

My phone goes off and I see my mom wants me home for dinner. "That's my mom, dinner is ready." I pack my stuff up and look at him. "This was fun, you're not as bad as Lacy said." I smile. I can't help but smile at him.

"Oh, looks like me and her will be having a serious conversation." He chuckles getting his things together.

I go to get up and being the clumsy and non observant person I am bump into somebody and all my things fall and I drop my bag. "Sorry." I whisper kneeling down to pick my stuff up. I see Lucas bend down and start to help.

We pick up the papers and guess what's right under them. The pregnancy test. Just my luck. Now he's going to think I'm a slut. I bite back the tears and grab my papers from him and pick up the test and run out of Topanga's.

"Riley." I hear him yell but get in my car and drive off.

When I get home I sit there and cry for a minute. How did I let this happen? Pregnant in high school Riley? What were you thinking? Drinking underage? Think Riley, think. What happened that night?

 **Flashback**

"Gosh, you're beautiful." Charlie whispers. "Why did I cheat on you? I'll tell you. I was insecure that someone like you could actually love me. And that one night when we almost had sex and you stopped it, I thought that love was gone. I went home and called someone random chick to hurt you, but I hurt myself in the end." He explains, smirking and it must be the alcohol but I believe him.

"I don't know what to say." I reply.

"Spend the night with me." He holds out his hand and I grab it and we start walking to his house.

When we walk in he closes the door and pushes me up against it and kisses me. I kiss back and it gets heated pretty fast. He slips his tongue in my mouth and we fight for dominance. Shockingly I won. He reaches for for my shirt and pulls it off. I jump in his arms and we made our way upstairs.

 **End** **of** **flashback**

Oh my gosh, I'm such and idiot. Why would I fall for what he said? I cry harder and hear someone at my door. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" My mom says pulling me into a hug again. I reach over and her hand her the test. "I'm so sorry." I cry hysterically.

"Let's go see what it says." She whispers, helping me out the car. We walk up around to the bay window. I walk into the bathroom and take it. I wash my face and walk out.

"Go eat and then we'll come back. It takes two minutes." She pulls me into a side hug and we walk out to the kitchen. "You'll be fine either way."

"What's wrong, honey?" My dad asks. "You love it when I grill steaks." He refers to me just playing with my food. "I do, I had food at the café." I give a small smile.

My mom gives me a knowing look, "eat, sweetie."

I sigh knowing she's right because if I'm pregnant there is no way I'm having an abortion and I can't carry a baby for nine months and hand him or her away when I could raise the child.

I finish eating and go to the bathroom and read the box. Two lines is positive and one is negative. I wait for my mom. "What does it say sweetie?" She asks, softly.

I look at it.

Negative.

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Riley's POV**

I've been at peace of mind since I found out I wasn't pregnant. I've had the last week to recuperate. I walk out of sixth period and the first person to come up to me is Lucas (great.)

"Hey are you ok?" He whispers.

I smile at how caring he is, "yeah, I'm not pregnant so I'm good. I just couldn't imagine having a child right now when I'm so close to getting into one of the best schools in the U.S." I ramble, feeling like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge. "Sorry, I just sprang all my problems on you." I laugh.

"It's ok, I'm glad you're good. I felt bad when you left in a hurry. I wouldn't judge you Riley." He smiles.

Wow, that just made him so much hotter and I felt butterflies in my stomach. No, Riley.

"Thanks, Lucas." I give him a small wave and walk to class.

 **Lucas's POV**

Stop it Lucas, you can't like her. And besides she wouldn't want to date you with all your baggage. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about her. When I saw she had the test I knew I didn't have a shot because she obviously has boyfriend.

"Oh, is Lucas taking a liking to Riley?" Lacy asks coming up next to me.

"No, I can't, I have Jason." I whisper, "and she has a boyfriend." I reply.

She laughs. "You so like her and she doesn't have a boyfriend."

I look at Lacy and think about Riley. No boyfriend? She doesn't seem like the girl to sleep with just anyone. "Ex-boyfriend?" I ask.

She nods. "You have no idea. I'll see you at home." She pats my shoulder, and catches up to Riley.

My phone starts ringing and I see Jason's daycare is calling. A panic falls over me real quick and rush to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lucas this is Karen calling from Sunshine Daycare, there's been an accident. Jason fell on the playground and has a cut above his eye. We took him to the nurse she said he's going to need stitches." She explains.

Great, just great, what am I'm going to do now? "Um, I'm at school at the moment, let me call my mom and I'll call back." I answer quickly, hear an ok, and hang up.

I walk out to the courtyard and call my mom. "Hey, sweetie." She answers.

"Mom, Jason's daycare just called, can you go get him, take him to the hospital-"

"Hospital? What happened? Is he ok?" She asks frantically.

"Yeah, he's fine. They say he just needs stitches above his eye. Can you do it?" I ask, hopeful.

"Of course, I'll see you in about an hour and don't worry I'll text you when we are seen." She replies.

"Thanks, mom you're the best." And with that I hang up and head to my last class.

 **Line break**

"Lucas, hey." Riley smiles.

"Hey." I reply softly.

"Are you free today or do you have a hot date I can spy on?" She asks.

"Sorry, but my hot date is at the hospital. My nephew is there and I'm going to check on him." I laugh.

"Oh, that sucks, I hope he's ok." She says and you can tell it's genuine.

"He'll be fine. My brother said he's just getting stitches." I tell her.

"He's a little dare devil huh?" She laughs.

I chuckle, "you have no idea." Just being around her is nice. Her presence is great and she's great to look at too. Snap out of it Lucas.

"Alright, well I hope he's ok. Let me know when you're free."

I nod and I give her a side hug and walk to my car to make sure my son is ok.

 **Line Break**

"Daddy." Jason squeals, running over to me.

I kneel down, "what did you do to yourself." I ask, grabbing his face gently and turning his head to inspect his eye.

"I feel off slide and fell on wood." He explains.

I can't help but let out a little laugh, because he has a huge cut over his eye and is fine. He's not crying or complaining. He's taking it like man. But I wouldn't expect anything less, he gets that from his mom. Moving on.

"Alright, let's go see what the doctors have to say." I stand back up and grab his little hand and go into the room with the doctor.

"He's all good. If it swells, just put ice on it. Come back in a five days for a check up so I can how it healing." The doctor says finishing up the stitches.

"Ok thank you." I say picking Jason up and walk out the hospital.

"Daddy can I have ice cream." He asks excitedly as he buckles himself in is booster seat.

I chuckle, "maybe later, I'm going to see if Aunt Lacy will watch you, why daddy works on a project."

"Ok, and den ice cream." He says.

"I said maybe." I chuckle closing the door.

I pull my phone out and call Lacy. "Hello, little brother." My cheery sister answers.

"Hey, midget. Do you mind watching Jason, so I can work with Riley on the project for Matthews?" I ask, hopeful.

"You don't have to ask." She replies. "I think it's great you and her getting along, don't hurt her she's fragile and you are to so I expect you to treat her right." She continued.

"Lace, I already told you, I don't feel that way about her. I like being friends with her." I defend.

"Mmhm. Well I'll see you when you get here." She says and hangs up.

Riley has become a good friend. Maybe Lacy and my mom are right, I'm a dad but that doesn't mean that's all I have to be. But I love being around Jason, he's my life.

I feel like if I'm not the one watching him or protecting, I'm failing him. I don't want to fail him. His mom has already failed him. That's not going to be. My parents raised me better. My father made sure I was a respectful young man when I was growing up.

On my way home to drop off Jason I called Riley and asked if she was free and she said yeah and to meet her at Topanga's.

I pull in the drive way and Jason unbuckles as fast as he can and Lacy is running out the house. "Jason." She yells opening the door.

I love how close Lacy is with Jason because I know he needs a break from me sometimes. He's even told me he does.

 **Flashback**

" _Daddy, I love you but need pace." He says trying to get out of my arms._

 _"What?" I ask, taken back._

 _"It me not you. I need pace." He walks away and to Lacy's room._

 _I can't believe my kid just broke up with me. I laugh and lay down on my bed._

 **End of flashback**

I laugh at the memory and head off to Topanga's.

 **Riley's POV**

I've been feeling light headed for the last hour but Lucas wanted to wanted to hang out for the project so I agreed.

"Hey." Lucas smiles sitting down.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Friar." I laugh. "So I was thinking instead of just staying here, we could out and do something." I suggest.

"Ok. What did you have in mind Matthews?"

"The board walk. Maya ditched me and went with Zay, so I thought we could go." I reply.

"Sounds good."

 **Line break**

"Come on, please Riley." Lucas begs.

"No, I'm not going on that death trap. Have you seen The Final Destination?" I ask, looking at him crazy.

He laughs, "yes, I have, but it's a movie. Let's go." He tries again.

I look up at the roller coaster and see some people laughing and some people screaming and some crying. But they're all crazy getting on that. "I have this thing where I like to live. So I'm going to pass." I say.

"If you die, I die too. Who better to die with than me?" He questions.

"Just go, I'll go on the baby roller coaster." I reply, pointing across the way.

"No, we'll ride the big kid roller coaster and then we'll go on the baby one." He compromises.

I sigh in defeat, knowing he isn't going to give up. "Fine." I pout, walking in line with him.

He smirks and walks behind me. "Don't worry, I'll be right there the whole time." He reassures me. "Unless I fall out." He adds.

I smack him in the chest, "not funny." I say.

"Matthews, I have to joke around a little with you." He beamed.

I roll my eyes and try to prepare myself for this. Maya has tried to get me on this since I was thirteen.

"Next eight." The guy calls out, clearly bored with his job.

Everyone walks forward and I step back. My heart is beating out of my chest. Suck it up Riley. "Hurry up, you're holding up the line." The guy snaps.

Lucas looks back and gives me a small smile, "we don't have to ride it." He says, softly.

"No, I want to." I reply with a half smile and walk on the ride and sit in my seat.

"Buckle your seat belts, raise your arms and enjoy the ride." We hear.

"Relax its ok, I'm right here." Lucas whispers.

I close my eyes and hold on for dear life. I feel the roller coaster start slowly moving up and when we reach the peak we just stop. All of a sudden it just drops, twists, turns, and loops and we drop again. I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. I heard Lucas yell every now and again but he laughed the whole ride.

The ride comes to a stop and I feel horrible. My head hurts, there's a lot of pressure on my chest, my stomach is in knots. We exit and I run to the nearest trash can and throw up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

I look at him and give him a fake smile. "Perfect." I respond and feel like I have to throw up again and turn around again.

"Sorry, I didn't think that would happen." He smirks.

"Let's go sit down." I whisper.

"I really am sorry. I feel awful." He sighs. "I should've just let you be."

"I could've said no, and it wasn't that bad." I lie.

He chuckles, "you screamed the whole way and I think I heard that prayer you made half way through the ride."

I laugh because it was true. "It's good to pray, especially in a life or death situation." I told him.

"Whatever you say Matthews." He smirks.

"Come on you said you'd go on the baby roller coaster let's go." I smile, getting up.

"I thought you were joking." He replies.

"Oh no, I go on this every time. It's my favorite ride." I said seriously.

"Your unbelievable." He laughs again and we go to the ride.

"Oh you're back again." Carla smiles.

"Always." She lets us in and we sit down.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He laughs.

"This ride is amazing."

It starts and we go up the little hill and drop real quick and it turns real quick and then speeds up. "Please keep me safe." I hear Lucas ask sarcastically. "This is crazy."

I can't help but laugh, "are you making fun of me?" I ask.

"I would never make fun of you Matthews." He replies, yet again sarcastically. "And that hurts me that you think I would."

"Whatever." I raise my hands and scream.

 **Lucas's POV**

"Whatever." She raises her hands and scream.

I didn't know she had such a great personality or a childish side. I knew she could let loose but seeing her like this is great.

We get off and she has the biggest smile on her face. "I had fun tonight." She giggles.

"Me too, you're quite surprising and interesting Matthews." I tell her.

"Thank you Friar, but I already knew that. Do you want to grab dinner?"

I look at the time and see its already 9:30. "Hold on one second." I excuse myself pulling out my phone and walking away.

I dial Lacy, "hello." She sings.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Is Jason being good?"

"Yes, he's sleeping right now. I fed him, bathed him, brushed his teeth, and read to him."

"Lace, I feel bad I wa-" she cuts me off.

"Shut up, you are finally being a teenager. And I love spending time alone with Jason." She tells me for the hundredth time."But, how was your time you Riley? You guys in love yet?" She laughs.

"Haha, we're going to grab dinner then I'll be home." I say and hang up.

I walk back over to the quirky brunette. "Sorry, I was just calling to tell Lacy don't hold up."

She smiles, "you're fine, come on let's go." She goes to get up but magically trip over the air.

"Hey." I yell reaching out for her so she doesn't go head first into the concrete. She falls in my arms and her eyes are closed tight. "You can stop praying now." I laugh.

"Thank you, I'm so clumsy it's unreal." She rolls her eyes. "You plan on letting me go." She laughs.

"I wasn't planing on it." I chuckle letting her go.

We start walking back to Topanga's. When we get there she pulls out the keys and unlocks the door and then puts in the code to the alarm that's going off.

"Alright, what would you like?" She asks walking to the back to grab her purse.

"I was thinking the pizzeria." I suggest.

"Perfect, I've been craving pizza." She laughs locking up Topanga's and making sure the alarm was on.

 **Line break**

"Oh my god. That's disgusting." She laughs.

"I didn't know and Lacy lied to me." I explain laughing with her.

"How do you not know the difference between mud and horse crap?" She asks.

I was telling her about the times Lacy and me use to get on our little four wheelers back in Texas and go mudding and Lacy would always have me go through the water that has the poop in it or play in the horse crap so she had all the good mud to herself.

My mom finally had came out and yelled at me for playing in the crap and Lacy was standing next to me laughing hysterically.

"They look the same." I defend myself, because they really do.

"Yeah, but one smells like horse crap." She says as a matter of fact.

She has a point but in my defense I was four. "Ok, Matthews, what's you're embarrassing moment."

"Oh, we can save that for next time." She says, waving the waitress down for the bill.

I pull my wallet and the waitress my credit card. "Lucas I got it." I hear Riley and ignore her. She rolls her eyes. We get up and walk outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says getting in her car.

I smile and close her door and walk to my truck. I make sure she gets out of the parking lot safe and then start my truck.

The whole way home I think about her. I don't want to admit it but I'm starting to have feelings for her. It's hard not to like her. But I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm in one already. Jason is my main concern.

I pull into the driveway and walk in the house. I go to thank Lacy but she's already asleep. I go to my room and walk in Jason's room and kiss his forehead. "I love you buddy." I whisper.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I went to visit for mom for the summer and she has no internet. But here is chapter 6. I'll try to get chapter 7 up tonight or tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the wait.**

 **Riley's POV**

"Riley, are you in here?" Maya asks, running in the bathroom. "Are you okay?" She asks again when she sees me.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just didn't eat breakfast and felt nauseas." I reply trying to catch my breath.

"Ok, but let's get you to the nurse, to make sure you're okay." She says grabbing my arm and walking me to the nurse.

 **Line break**

I walk into my discussion/history class twenty minutes late. My dad gives me a look and motions to the door. We walk out. "Are you okay?

"Yes, I just felt a little nauseas." I replied.

He nods and we walk back in the room.

"Alright, so how's everyone's projects coming?" He asks, sitting on his desk, looking around. "Minkus?"

"Great, actually." He smiles.

"Great. I was going to give you guys time in class but you still have two months until it's due. We're going to talk about what YOU want in your life. What you want your world to be like. The world you're going to be in soon. The world you have to have a good understanding of." He looks around.

"What do you plan on doing when you're officially on your own? Do you think it will be easy? Hard? You all have been told it's going to be hard, but I think each one of you is ready to take on the world." He smiles. "I want you guys to right down your hopes and fears. What your plans are for your future. Remember, the only person that can prevent you from succeeding is yourself." He tells us.

I pull out a piece of paper and start righting, because I have a lot of writing to do.

Ring ring

"Alright hand you're papers in and don't forget about your projects." He says as we are all walking out.

"Riley." Lucas yells catching up to me.

I smile, "what's up?"

"I'm uh have a lot of studying to do today and tomorrow. Are you busy Saturday?" He asks.

"Yeah, in the evening though, I have a shift at Topanga's." I reply.

"Great, um I'll come by there around six." He smiles and walks away.

I feel like throwing up again, so I run to the bathroom again, for the fifth time today.

 **Line break**

When I get home I go straight to my room, take my pants and shirt off and put a tank top on and lay down.

This is the second time this week I've felt like crap. I'm not hot or sneezing or anything just throwing up.

Oh god no. Please no, no, no. I took a test. It said negative. But it could have been to early. And I haven't had my period this month. But it said negative. It also said earliest results. Negative. It said negative. Everything was great because it said negative. I've never been so happy to use that word.

Stop Riley you're freaking out over nothing like last time. But I can't stop thinking about. I get up find a pair of shorts and walk to my moms room. She's on the bed looking over a case.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I ask, quietly.

She looks up, "of course honey, come here." She says patting the spot on the bed next to her.

I close the door and walk to her. "I think I'm um... pregnant." I whisper.

"Sweetie we took the test and it said negative, remember?" She asks.

"I know and I thought I wasn't but I haven't had my period in almost two months and I've been throwing up. A LOT." I explain. "Can we go buy another test?" I ask.

She shakes her head no. "We need to go to the doctor. I'll call and make an appointment for tomorrow, ok? I'm here for you sweetie." She whispers and pulls me into a hug.

I start crying. "I'm sorry mom. I know you're disappointed."

"Sweetie, I love you. I am a little, but I know you're strong enough to handle this. That's something I'm very proud of. Is how strong willed you are. I know you're going to take full responsibility for your actions." She says looking me in the eyes.

"What if I am mom? What about Harvard? What about college in general? What is daddy going to think?" I cry.

"Sweetie, we will figure it out, ok? We always do." She says wiping my tears away.

 **Line break**

I finish up my homework and text Maya and ask if she can come over. She texts back and says she's on her way.

"What's up, love?" She asks crawling in the window. "What's wrong?" She walks over to the bed and hugs me.

"I just need my best friend." I whisper.

She nods and let's me cry. "Riles, please tell me what's wrong."

"I think I'm pregnant." I say getting up. I open my drawer and hold up the pregnancy box from the test I took. "It said negative and now I'm positive it meant positive. Maya, I can't be pregnant. I wanted to be married. Or dating someone. I'm a slut. I can't be a mom, yet I'm still in high school. I don't have a job. How am I-"

She cuts me off and pulls me into a hug. "Calm down. Right now we don't know for sure and if you are, you will be fine, you always are."

"Maya but this is totally different." I whisper.

"How?" She asks.

"This is a life. I would be bringing a life into the world." I whisper yell.

"You deal with life everyday." She responds.

"Maya, I'm responsible for this one though. Yes, I help people out the best I can but I'm with this one until I die. I'm going to teach this child right from wrong, and if I mess up its all on me.!" I explain to her

"You taught me pretty damn good. Riley that child will be in good arms. You'll love and protect that baby with everything in you. I know that. I'm always going to be here. This is no different." She says.

I think about it a minute and let what Maya said and my mom said sink in. I have support to take care of the of the baby if I'm pregnant. Which right now I have no clue if I am or aren't. "Thanks Maya, I'm just...I'm scared."

"Duh, if you weren't I'd be worried." She laughs. "Everyone gets scared or nervous when they first find out. Like you said, this is life you're responsible for. It's scary but you got this. I know you do." She smiles.

"I have an appointment tomorrow so we shall see." I tell her.

We call Lacy and inform her the news and she was shocked but talked me through like Maya and my mom.

I'm lucky to have such supportive people but it still freaks me out a person could be growing in me.

 **Line break**

I get up at eight and throw some grey sweatpants on and a black tank top and walk into the living room. "Hey sweetie, are you ready to go?"

"Did you tell dad yet?" I ask.

"No, I didn't want him freaking out over nothing if it was nothing." She replies.

"Ok, mom I'm so scared, I know everyone says I'll be fine but I'm the only one not sure." I choke.

"Trust me you will be. But let's go see if there is anything to be scared about." She stands up and grabs my hand and we walk to the car.

We drive there in a comfortable silence.

We walk in and I sign in and wait for them to call me.

"Mom I don't have a job. I can't support the baby." I tell her.

She laughs, "I guess I'll have to start paying you to work at Topanga's."

"Mom, I do that to help out, I can find a job." I tell her. Hopefully but who would want to hire someone who's already pregnant.

"You don't have to. You have one." She says simply.

"Riley Matthews." The nurse calls.

"Do you want me to come back there with you." She asks.

I nod and we get up and follow the nurse. "Ok, Miss. Matthews, I need you to pee in this cup." She hands it to me and I go to the bathroom.

I come out and give it to her. "Ok, the doctor will be back in the results in about ten minutes."

Ten minutes later

We hear a knock at the door and then it opens. "Ok, Riley, we have you're results. Are you ready?" He asks.

I grab my moms hand and nod.

"Ok, well it's not coming back negative and it's not coming back positive so we're going to do an ultrasound to find out for sure,ok?" He explains.

Great.

 **Line break**

"Well, I'm not seeing anythi-" he gets cut off by this rhythm that takes the sound of the whole room. "But there's definitely a heartbeat. Congratulations." He smiles.

And I can't help but smile, hearing my baby's heartbeat. I knew in that moment that I was going to do everything I could to protect this baby. My baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot and I love reading them! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Riley's POV**

"You're what?" My dad yells.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper again.

"Yeah, I heard you. I just didn't believe it." He shakes his head. "What were you thinking? How could you be so irresponsible? Riley, you know better." He walks into his room and slams the door.

The tears fill up in my eyes and my mom pulls me into a hug. "He needs time. You're his little girl, he didn't want this for you." She tells me.

I didn't want this for me. I wanted kids when I was finically, mentally, and emotionally ready. Not when I'm still in high school.

I walk to my room and pull the picture of my baby out and look at it. I have so many mixed feelings right now. A huge part of me is happy but the small part that is disappointed in myself is taking over my body. I smile at the picture and put in back in my hoodie.

I'm almost three months. The doctors told me because I'm younger I'm probably going to have complications during my pregnancy. For instance him not being able to find the baby earlier was because he or she is so small for the stage I'm in. As if I'm not stressing enough already.

And then I remember something. Or someone. Charlie. How am I'm going to tell him I'm pregnant? We aren't even together.

 **Line break**

I got zero sleep last night. Between knowing I have to tell Charlie and my dad being mad at me. I roll out of bed and walk to my closet. I grab a pair of jeans and my hoodie and throw them on. Maya will be here any minute so I sit at the bay window and hold up the picture.

"So, what's the- oh" she starts and takes the picture out of my hands. "Oh my god, Riley." She smiles. "I'm the godmother." She says instantly.

"Of course." I laugh.

"How'd Matthews take it?" She asks.

"Horrible." I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "He hates me."

"Let's go." She says pulling me into the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down. She's high risk Maya." My mom says.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" She asks, the most serious she's ever been.

"I didn't want you to worry." I whisper.

My dad walks in and walks right past me and to the door. Maya runs and blocks him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Maya taps her foot.

"You're right." He turns around and gives Auggie a kiss and then tries to give my mom one.

"Talk to your daughter." She demands.

"I'm late for work." He mumbles and walks out.

I hold the tears in and tell them I'm ok and tell Maya to come on before we're late for school.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Maya whispers.

I just nod my head and keep driving.

"Maya, how do I tell Charlie?" I ask.

"When you see him, pull him to the side and just tell him." She says. "You have to tell him and if you don't just do it you never will."

I know she's right. When we get to school I go straight to Charlie's locker.

"Can we talk later?" I ask, nervously.

"Finally want me back." He smirks.

My heart starts beating really fast and I roll my eyes. "Can I just talk you, later?" I look at all his friends and then back at him. "Alone."

"We can talk now, I'm busy later." He nods his head to tell his friends to go. "What's up baby?"

"Um, you remember when we slept together-" I start.

"Oh, I know what this is about. You want me again. Come by after school." He smirks again.

"What? No. I'm um pregnant." I whisper.

He freezes for a minute and then smirks. God I hate that freaking smirk. "And you're telling me this because?" He asks.

"Are you kidding me? Because it's your baby." I fire back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure you're the only person I've slept with." I yell.

"Whatever. Is that it?" He asks with a bored look.

"Well, um do you want to talk more after school. I just want wanted to let you know that-"

He cuts me off. "There's nothing to talk about. I don't want the kid. I can't believe you were so stupid and got pregnant. I'm not letting you and this kid mess up my life. I have a scholarship to play football. I'll pay for the abortion but tha-"

I slap him across the face. "I'm not getting an abortion you idiot. You know how I feel about that, it's your child. And it's not all my fault. You were there too." I yell and then remember we're in school and see we have a crowd watching us.

"Whatever, I DON'T want it." He yells walking away.

I start breathing really hard and the tears are running down my face. I can't believe this. I feel arms wrap around my shoulders and they walk me to a closet and close the door. "Are you ok?" I look up and see Lucas.

I shake my head I start sobbing. What am I going to do now? I can't support the baby on my own. I knew he wasn't going to be thrilled but I didn't think he was going to react like that.

He pulls me into his chest and let's me cry. "I'm sorry." I choke.

"Hey, it's ok." He says wiping my tears.

"Now you think I'm a big slut, huh?" I ask.

"No, I already told you Riley, I wouldn't judge you. I'm not like that." He tells me.

I smile, "thank you. It's good to hear considering my dads reaction." I laugh a little.

The bell rings and I start to get up. "Hey you wanna just ditch today?" He ask. "I want to show you something." He smiles.

"Yeah, let's go." We walk out the closet and run off campus, get in his truck and leave.

"Where are we going?" I ask, curious.

"You'll see Mathews." He smiles and keeps driving.

 **Lucas's POV**

When we get there, I see she's sleeping and smile. God, she's beautiful.

"Riley." I say, shaking her.

"Hmm." She mumbles.

"Wake up, we're here." I whisper.

She wakes up and gets out the truck. "Where are we?" She ask, walking over to me.

"Just a lake. But we're about thirty miles away from the city, so it's peaceful."

She looks around and smiles. "It is."

"Come here." I say grabbing her hand and pulling her gently to the lake.

This place is special to me because I've only brought one other person here.

I take off my shirt.

"What are you doing?" She laughs.

"Going swimming, duh. Come on." I tell her pulling my shoes off.

"In what. I have nothing to wear." She says.

"Take your hoodie and jeans off." I say in a duh tone.

She laughs. "What? No." She yells.

"Come on, you have to live a little." I say, pulling my jeans off. She looks at me blushes. "Your turn." I smirk.

"Not going to happen." She replies, shaking her head.

"Ok, but it would be a lot easier to swim with out all the weight on you." I point out.

She rolls her eyes and takes her hoodie off and then her jeans. She's left in a black tank top and black boy shorts. I have to look away because, well I'm a guy.

"See not so bad." I say walking over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She rolls her eyes again. She turns to look at the water. I really just want to push her in but she's pregnant and I don't want to hurt her.

"Come on let's go in." I say walking in.

She puts her foot in the water and pulls in back out real quick. "It's cold." She whines.

I laugh and walk the rest of the way in. "No it's not. It's feels great." I say swimming.

"Well have fun. I'm going going to lay in the grass." She starts walking away and I swim to edge and get out. I pick her up and pull her in the water with me.

"Lucas." She yells, laughing.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." I laugh.

She splashes me in the face and laughs. "Yeah, of course not."

"But I was right. It feels good right?" I smirk.

She smiles and swims away. "How'd you find this place?"

"I just wanted out of the city and kept driving and ended up here."

"Yeah, me and my dad have a secret spot. It's an abandoned tree house. We um we used to go there all the time. We still go but only on special occasions now. Last time we went was the first day of school. Doubt he'll want to go with me again." She sighs.

"Hey, of course he will you're his child. It's you guys special spot. I um come here all the time with um someone special to me."

I want to tell her about Jason but I can't bring myself to do it.

"Ooo, is there a girl, Friar?" She teases.

I chuckle, "yeah, you." I say.

"Oh." She smiles.

"Sorry, that came out of nowhere." I smile nervously.

"It's ok. So who's this special someone because I'm a little jealous." She laughs.

"You know Jason right, my um... um nephew." I stutter.

"Aww, that's so sweet." She smiles, that beautiful smile I love.

"He loves it out here." I smile thinking of him.

"Actually he's um... never mind." I shake my head. "Follow me." I say getting out the water and she follows.

I take her to the tree, Jason and me carved our names in. She smiles again. "You're a good uncle."

"Uncle?" I ask not catching on right away. "Oh yeah, yeah, he makes it easy to be one." I cover it up.

She looks at me and then slowly shakes her head. "I hope I'm a good mom." She whispers.

"You will be. I know you will." I reassure her.

"I'm scared." She says looking in front of her.

"Hey, I was too, I mean when my brother had his son, I know I'm just and uncle but yeah." I stutter. "But anyway you'll be fine, and I'll be here to help you as much as possible." I tell her.

She breathes. "Thanks, Lucas. That means a lot."

"Yeah, you're pretty great Matthews, you won't need any help." I smile down at her.

She smiles and I look in her brown eyes that are staring back into mine. "Come on let's head back, before the police start looking for us." I joke.

We walk back to our clothes. And put them on. I text Lacy and ask her if she can pick Jason up from daycare and she says yeah.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" I ask.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

 **Line break**

We walk in Tony's pizzeria and the first person I see is Lacy and look down and see Jason holding her hand. "Do you want Chinese? I'm not feeling pizza right now." I lie trying to get out of here.

She laughs and agrees. We are almost out when I hear "daddy!"

I turn around and see Jason running towards me. I can't just ignore him so I bend down and give him a hug. "Hey, buddy." I look up at Riley.

"Jason, don't run away fro- Riley." She half smiles.

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Riley's POV**

"Jason, don't run away fro- Riley." Lacy half smiles.

I look down at Lucas hugging Jason and then back at Lacy. "Hi, Riey." I hear a little voice say.

"Alright come on Jason our pizza is going to get cold." Lacy says grabbing his hand a whispering a good luck to Lucas.

"So Chinese?" He asks, again.

"Sounds good." I reply, confused.

We walk out and he sits on the bench and looks at me. "Kids, they say the craziest things sometimes, don't they?" He says, nervously.

"Yes, they do, but sometimes they aren't so crazy." I smile.

He smiles, "so I wasn't going to get away with saying he's still my nephew, was I?"

"You could have but I wouldn't really believe it."

"Well, I'm Lucas and I have a two year old son." He sighs.

"I'm Riley and I'm three months pregnant." I smile, reaching my hand out to shake his.

He smiles and shakes his head. "I would've told you sooner, but I didn't know how and people always have something to say about teen parents and I really di-"

"Lucas, you don't have to explain yourself. He's adorable and you obviously love him, so who cares what people say. And I wouldn't judge you. Even if I wasn't in the same situation. " I cut off his ramble.

"You're pretty great Matthews." He chuckles.

"Why, thank you. You're not to bad yourself, Friar." I say. "I know it's none of my business but um where is his mom?" I ask, nervously.

"He doses't have one." He says simply.

"Ok, well, I will see you on Saturday." I say getting up.

"I thought we were going to get food?" He questions getting up.

"Oh, I didn't know if you still wanted to go, you're little guy looked pretty excited to see you." I smile.

"How about a date? Saturday night?" He asks.

"Well, I have plans with this guy, Saturday nightly Topanga's I think you know him." I smile.

"Right, I'll see you then." He waves and runs back into the pizzeria.

 **Line break**

"So he asked you out?" Maya asked.

I nod, smiling.

"He did?" Lacy asks, not so happy about it.

"Yeah, is that ok?"

She nods and then hugs me and leaves.

"I don't think its ok." I mumble.

"So what else happened?" She asks.

I figured he didn't want anyone one to know since know one else knows. "Nothing." I state simply.

 **Lacy's POV**

"You asked her out?" I ask walking in Lucas's room.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He asks.

"Yeah, a big one. You have a child." I yell.

"You're the one that told me to go for it with her." He yells back.

"I didn't think you'd listen, especially since what happened last time."

"Lacy, IT. WASN'T. YOUR. FAULT." He stresses each word.

"Really, if I wasn't meddling, you wouldn't of gone through everything you did and we'd still be in Texas." I tear up.

"Look, I agreed and I loved her but it wasn't your fault she left. She did that. Not YOU. And it gave me Jason. I have Jason because of you. Look I don't blame you. And you need to stop blaming yourself." He explains to me. "And I don't see Riley doing what she did. I mean I didn't see her doing that but I feel like I know Riley enough to trust that she won't." He continued.

"Whatever, if it happens again don't come running to me." I roll my eyes and walk out the door.

 **Lucas's POV**

I trust Riley. She's become a really good friend. But I know if we were to date that I would have to tell her what happened with Jason's mom, and thinking about that just makes me sick. I could never forget the look on Missy's face the last time I saw her. But I didn't even know what was going on with her and I just feel that much more horrible about it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Lucas, we need to talk." Missy says._

 _"Ok, what is it?" I say buckling my my belt._

 _"I'm pregnant." She smiles nervously._

 _"What?" I ask in complete shock._

 _"We're having a baby." She giggles and walks over to me. "You're going to be a dad. We're going to be a family." She smiles._

 _I let it sink in and smile too. "I'm going to be a dad."_

 _She nods her head. "But what are we going to do, Luke? We're in high school." She points out._

 _"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We always do, don't we? All I know is that I love you and this baby and we are going to figure it out." I tell her._

 _"I love you too."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

I really thought we were going to be a family, but things changed. I missed the signs. And looking back, the first one was about a month after she told me she was pregnant.

 **Flashback**

" _I hate this. Why did I tell him? I don't want this anymore." I hear mumbling, coming from our room._

 _"Mis, what's wrong?" I ask, concerned._

 _"What? Oh nothing, just these crazy hormones." She laughs._

 **End of flashback**

I didn't know she meant having the baby. She always seemed so happy talking about being a mom and us being a family. I was over the moon to be with her and having a baby with her. I've known her my whole life and she was the love of my life.

I met her when I was five. She was Lacy's best friend. We started dating in the eighth grade. She got pregnant in our sophomore year. I really thought we were going to last and then she drops my whole world right in front of me.

 **Flashback**

" _Luke, he's crying again." Missy groans._

 _"I know, but I've gotten up the last four times and I have to be up for work in two hours." I groan back._

 _"You're always working." She complains._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm trying to support us." I reply back frustrated._

 _"Are you complaining about it? I'm not the one that got me pregnant." She fires back getting out of bed._

 _"Are you serious, right now? You're the one that didn't take your pill. And I'm not complaining I'm just saying I'm doing my best." I yell._

 _"Whatever, make him shut up." She waves her hand walking downstairs._

 _I look at her walking away and give Jason his pacifier and he stops crying. "That was so hard." I whisper, walking downstairs._

 _"What's going on with you? You've been in a pissy mood lately." I tell her grabbing a water out the fridge._

 _"You would be to if you were miserable." She yells._

 _"Miserable? Are you ok?" I question, concerned._

 _"Because I don't even want the damn kid." She screams. "I only kept him because you wanted to and I wanted you. He's ruining my life. I can't cheer. I can't be a normal teenager. I can't have time to self. He's suffocating me." She continued._

 _I look at her shocked. "How long have you felt this way?" I whisper._

 _"When I got my bump and couldn't do a cartwheel and realized that everything had to be done around the baby."_

 _"Why did you keep on going on and on about how happy you were then? Why didn't you come to me? We could of worked something out."_

 _"Because you wanted it."_

 _"Don't put this on me. There's a reason you didn't come to me. What is it?" I ask again._

 _"Because I love you and didn't want you to leave. But I can't do this. I wish more than anything I would've gotten an abortion before I told you." She laughs. "I wouldn't be so depressed right now."_

 _"Missy, you don't mean that."_

 _"Yes I do. Luke, I love you but I can't stand to look at the kid, it makes me hate him even more. We have to give him up."_

 _"Are you fucking kidding me? Give him up. No. We're not giving him up. I would be MISERABLE without him. I love him."_

 _"Well it's either we give him up or you loose me." She replies, tapping her foot._

 _"Missy, you have postpartum depression. You can go to a rehab or talk to someo-"_

 _"I DON'T WANT THE KID. No one is going to tell me how to love it. I'M DONE." She yells walking upstairs._

 _Jason was crying again and she walks right past him. "See, all he does is cry. He won't stop. I hate him and hate being HIS mom, so I'm done." She says packing her stuff, then stops._

 _"Actually, my dad bought this apartment so YOU and that baby, get out." She screams slamming the door._

 _I pack Jason's and mine things and take them to my truck. I pull him out of his crib. "Hey buddy, it's ok, daddy's here." I whisper. "I'll always be here."_

 _I put I him in his car seat and buckle him in. "I'll be right back." I whisper._

 _I walk back in the room we shared and Missy is standing at the door. "Are you sure that you don't want help? Mis, a lot of people go through this." I ask._

 _"Lucas, listen. I. DON'T. WANT. HIM." She laughs._

 _"I just don't get it. Why didn't you come to me? We could of done something about it. Maybe put him up for adoption. It would of been easier for me to do it when he was first born but he's six months. I'm attached, I can't just give him away now."_

 _"What's the difference? He'd still be gone. Luke, think about it. I already have a couple that's interested." She smiles. "They can take him and we can be together." She grabs my hand._

 _"A couple? When did you meet with a couple?" I ask, pissed._

 _"When I was six months pregnant. What do you say?"_

 _"Missy, I'm sorry I love you, I really do, but I can't let him go." I kiss her forehead and walk away._

 _"You're leaving? You choose him over ME? I've loved you longer and you've loved me longer than that kid." She sobs._

 _"I love you but I love him more. "That kid" is MY son, and I'm going to love him until I die, I'm sorry Missy. You told me to choose and I choose him."_

 _I walk to his room and grab his car seat and walk back downstairs. "Here." She says handing me back the promise ring I gave her. I take it and slam the door._

 **End of flashback**

That's the last time I saw her. I went to my moms house that night and told her what happened. She went over to Lacy's parents and talked to them and they said they wanted nothing to do with him either.

Her family moved away the next day. And after everything my mom thought it would be best if we did too. To start over.

She hasn't called, texted, or sent him anything.

Lacy blames herself for me going though this because, she pushed me and Missy together but I liked her, loved her, and got her pregnant.

But he's with me and he's loved and he being protected and that's all I care about.

 **Line break**

I knock on Riley's window at three in the morning. "I know we said Saturday, but I thought at like a decent time." She mumbles, half awake, opening the window.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you." I half smile.

"What's wrong?" She asks, awake now.

"You asked about Jason's mom and it got me thinking a lot. It's the first time I've relived that night and for the longest I thought it was my fault Jason didn't have a mom-"

"Lucas you don't have to talk about this if you're not ready." She says, grabbing my hand.

"No it's okay, I trust you. One night she just snapped and said she didn't want him and that she was done. I haven't heard from her since." I tell her.

"Lucas... that's oh my. I can't imagine what that feels like. I'm so sorry." She whispers, and pulls me into a hug.

"It's fine. Me and him have been perfectly fine without her." I point out.

"Yeah, I can tell, he seems really happy." She says quietly again.

I smile at her. "I'm sorry for waking you up but I couldn't sleep until I told you. I'll see you later." I start to climb out the window but she stops me.

"Hey, it's late just stay here, and go in the morning."

"It's fine, I'm not that far from here." I tell her.

"Yeah, but you have a lot on your mind, it's not good to drive like that and plus you're tired." She points out.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She nods and makes her way to her bed. "Well come on. You've seen me almost naked you can sleep in the same bed as me." She smirks.

 **Line break**

"Wake the hell up." I hear and jump up.

Riley groans and jumps too when she sees Mr. Matthews.

"You're already pregnant and now you have him in you're bed. Looks like you've been busy Friar. Couldn't play daddy to just one kid?" He asks.

"Dad. That's uncalled for. And he's not the dad." She yells.

"Whatever, get out." He yells. I get up and go.

 **Riley's POV**

"Dad, that wasn't right. You know, what he's been through and you threw it in his face."

"You have no room to talk. You're in the same situations he's in. You know I made you his partner to help him, not be like him." He yells and slams the door on his way out.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Important authors note at the end, please read. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Riley's POV**

After Lucas left I decided to start my shift at Topanga's a little early, since all my dad could say was how much of a disappoiment I was.

Charlie is the first person to come in. "Hey, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about how I reacted yesterday."

I just look at him. "Ok, what do you want me to say I'm sorry for getting pregnant. Well trust me I am I did with you." I breath walking behind the counter. "But we will be just find without you."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You know more than anyone in the world how important football is to me and I'm not giving that up. But we're both at fault for this so I'll take some responsibility. I'll send you money every month and see him whenever I can, to teach him how to play." He chuckles.

"Anyway, I'm going to the University of Florida, that's my dream, and I'm not going to give it all a way from one mistake, I'm sorry but I can't."

"Wow. What made you change your mind?" I ask

"Well Chloe made me realize what an idiot I was and then I started thinking about how I never met my dad and how much my mom struggled and how I never wanted that for my child but was about to let the mother of my baby do just that. But I refuse to not go to Florida." He replies.

"What about my dream? I have to put that on hold. It's the sacrifice you make for someone you love." I tell him.

"Have you thought about adoption?"

"I couldn't do that. I'd go through major depression." I reply, running my fingers threw my hair, sighing. "But it's not like I was going to Harvard, I still haven't gotten my acceptance letter."

"Really? That's surprising." He says, shocked.

"Guess, there's a reason why. Look I have to get back to work. If you want to talk you have my number. Thanks for coming by." I say wiping the counter down.

He walks out and I have huge weight off my shoulders. But I'm not going to hold my breath.

 **Line break**

"Sweetie, what happened this morning? Your dad called me yelling." She asks.

"Lucas, came over last night to tell me what was going on with him, and I told him it was to late to drive and he was stressed, so I didn't want him driving, so I told him to stay." I explain.

"You're dad is just upset still about the situation. Don't let anything he says go to heart ok?" She grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"I'm not use to him hating me." I whisper.

"Honey, he doesn't hate you, he's just disappointed and surprised. You are his baby girl. He wanted you to have the world." She smiles. "Lucas is here, have fun tonight." She kisses my head and walks to the back of the café.

"Hey, Matthews, you ready?"

I smile and follow him out. "What do you have planned?"

"Can you ever go with the flow?" He chuckles.

"I can, but I don't like too." I smile when he grabs my hand.

"Well, it took me forever to come up with something. So is bowling ok?" He asks.

"I'm just letting you know the ball will get thrown behind me a lot." I laugh.

"So, what you're telling me is, I'm going to win." He teases.

I roll my eyes and punch his arm slightly. "It's a possibility."

He chuckles and we walk to the bowling alley talking about random things.

When we get there we get our shoes, lane, and balls. "Alright Matthews, it's your time to shine."

I grab the ball and throw it and it goes straight into the gutter. I hear him clapping behind. "Beautiful."

"Yeah, well let's see you do better." I challenge.

He smirks and stands up and gets his ball and gets a strike. "You got lucky." I say in defeat.

"No, I'm just good." He smirks. "You know you're cute Matthews but you can't bowl." He laughs.

"Whatever." I say and go up for my turn and shocker I got another gutter.

"Do you want bumpers?" He smirks.

"Yes." I say crossing my arms, fake pouting.

He walks over to the front desk and they are turned on.

"Well, I had a good time watching you struggle, Matthew." He laughs, walking me to my door.

"But yet, I still beat you." I smirk. I know he let me win because I suck and he's Lucas.

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Goodnight." He smiles walking away.

 **Line break**

When I walk into school on Monday, I see everyone is looking at me. Great, so it begins. Three more months in this hell hole.

"Hey, there Riley." Maya comes up next to me smiling.

"Why are you so smiley?" I ask, curiously.

"Zay asked me to prom. I mean I know we're dating and all but it's still exciting." She blushes.

"Yay, Maya. But you better not be pregnant the next morning." I joke.

"No worries, I'm not stupid." She replies. "I'm sorry Riles, I didn't mean it like that." She half smiles.

I laugh it off even though it hurt a little. "Don't worry about it, I'm good. I need to get something out my locker, I'll see you in class." I say walking away.

I know Maya didn't mean any harm by what she said but it just hurt a little. It really wasn't even what she said that's bothering me, it's my dad. He hasn't talked to me in two weeks and I'm not use to that. I feel like an outsider in my home and it sucks.

"What's wrong, Mathews?" Lucas, the person who's always there when I need someone.

"Nothing, I'm fine. You know how us pregnant girls are, always emotional over something." I smile.

"Hey, you can talk to me. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't." He retorted.

"I just don't want to burden you with my problems." I mourned.

"I don't want you to feel like you're burdening me with your problems. I'm here for you Riley. If no one else is here for you, I am." He whispers grabbing my hand. "Don't forget that."

 **Line break**

Lucas and me walk in my house after school to do our homework.

"Look, what my daughter brought home, a wasted chance." He shakes his head, holding an envelope.

"What's that?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"You're future." He replies, throwing the envelope, with the answer to my question I've been dying to know since I was eight, in the trash and walks out of the apartment, slamming the door.

I slowly walk to the trash and pick up the envelope and open it.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _We are happy to offer you admission into Harvard University! We look forward to seeing you this fall..._

"Of course. Of fucking course." I yell frustrated, throwing my acceptance letter across the table.

"I knew it. I knew that since I couldn't go, I'd be accepted. Why was I so stupid? I'm not ready for this. I'll be a horrible mom, that will fail my child. I can't do this. This baby deserves more than me." I rant, pacing back and fourth.

"Hey, don't say that, because it's not true. If anyone can do it, it's you. Stop doubting yourself. And why can't you go? Lacy and Maya are going. They'd help you. You're their best friend. They have a daycare on campus. It's not going to be easy but having a child never is." Lucas says walking me to the couch.

"My dad doesn't even believe I can. Why do you?" I question him.

"Because you're Riley. And you're strong enough to do whatever you want or need, you just don't think you are but I see it. I've seen it in you since we first met. Riley this is another thing in your life you're going to kick ass in. I know it." He replies.

"You always know just what to say, don't you? But thanks Lucas, that means a lot." I smile.

"So what you need to do is talk to Maya and Lacy. Let Harvard know you'll be joining them and talk to your dad. He's hurting. You're hurting and I don't like seeing you like this."

"I know this is completely off topic. But what is this?" I speak quickly.

"Whatever you want it to be. If you want to be friends, then friends. If you want to be my girlfriend which hopefully when I ask you say-"

"Yes, I'd love to be." I cut him off, smiling.

"Good, I wasn't really going to give you a choice." He chuckles pulling me into his chest.

"Whatever." I laugh.

"I have to pick up Jason." He says looking at his watch.

"Can I come?" I ask hopeful.

He hesitates for a moment. "It's ok, I'll just stay here and see you tomorrow." I smile.

"No. Come. I want you to meet him." He stands up, offering his hand.

"Are you positive?" I make sure.

"Yes, I like you and I'm sure he will too."

"Then let's go." I smile real big.

 **Lucas's POV**

When we pull in the daycare I see Jason holding his teachers hand. I smile and hop out of the car.

"Daddy." He yells, running to me, like he does everyday.

"Hey buddy." I bend down and pick him up.

"Lucas, can I talk to you?" His teacher asks.

"Yeah, hold on a second." I say picking up Jason and buckling him up in his car seat and tell Riley to hold on a second.

"A young lady, no older than 18, came here today claiming to Jason's mother. My assistant said she was here about two weeks ago, saying the same thing."

I take a deep breath. "Did she give you her name?" I ask.

"Yes, it was Missy Bradford." She replies.

And that's all it takes for me to know that things are about to get messy. "Don't, let her near my son." I say, seriousness dripping all in my voice.

"Of course, Lucas." She smiles and walks away.

Unbelievable. I hop in the truck and see Riley and Jason are having a conversation.

"Are you sure you're only two?" She asks.

"I amost three." He replies, holding three fingers.

"Daddy Riley tinks I very handsome." He tells me.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, looking at him through my mirror.

"Yes and she nice." He says.

"Well I'm glad you like her, because I like her very much."

"Well can she buy me ice cream, then I really like her." He asks.

Riley and I both laugh at his statement. "You know the rule, no ice cream before dinner."

"I tried." He says, raising his shoulders.

"Are you okay going to the park?" I ask Riley.

She nods while smiling.

We pull into the park and I get Jason unbuckled and he runs to the playground. I keep an eye on him while walking with Riley.

"Go, I'll catch up. I know I'm slow." She laughs.

"You're pregnant and I can see him." I chuckle. "You're starting to walk like a penguin." I joke.

She hits my chest. "I can't help it." She laughs.

We get to the playground and Jason comes down the slide. "Riley come swing me." Jason says running over.

"I'll do it buddy, Riley is a little tired." I start getting up.

"No, I'm good, let's go." She grabs his hand and waddles over there with him.

"Riley try walking instead of waddling." I smile.

She turns around laughing. "I will in six months."

I watch her lift him in the swing and he whispers something in her ear and then grabs his pinky, while smiling and then starts swinging him.

 **Line break**

I call Riley after I get done tucking Jason in. He couldn't stop talking about her. And it makes me love- like I mean like her even more.

"Hello." She sings.

"You, Miss. Mathews are amazing. Do you know that?"

"How so?" She laughs.

"My son has not stopped talking about you. I'm actually starting to get a little jealous." I smirk.

"Well, I have that affect on people."

"Yeah, especially on me." I whisper.

"You to Friar."

I take a deep breath. "I um really care about you." I chicken out of what I was going to say.

The other side of the line goes quite. "I love you too." I hear.

"I love you Riley." I smile.

 **Sorry if there are mistakes, I just wanted to post this so I didn't cheack it. Alright so she met Jason and now Missy is back. So, I'm going to have a poll. You guys are going to chose what Riley is going to have.**

 **A girl or a boy? And pick any name you like for a girl or boy and I'll choose my favorite.**

 **Do you have any suggestions on what to add in the story?**

 **Please vote. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Boy:3**

 **Girl: 7**

 **Keep voting. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Riley's POV**

"Can you please talk to me? It's been a month and I can't take it anymore. You're my dad and I know you're disappointed but I need your support." I cry to my dad. I'm four and a half months pregnant and super hormonal. Him not talking to me is breaking my heart, because I've always been able to tell him everything.

He just looks at me for a few seconds and then sighs, "Riley, I'm just disappointed in you. You'll always have my support. You're my little girl and you always will be. Just know it's going to be hard but your mother and I will be here every step of the way." He addresses, pulling me into a hug. "I love you, my angel." He whispered.

And I know that he does. And I know I have his support and that's all I need to know I'll be ok. "Thanks daddy." I mumble.

"There's something I have to ask." He starts. "Are you going to Harvard?"

"I want to but I don't think it's the best thing right now. I was thinking community college for a year and hopefully I'll get in again next year." I reply.

"What if this is your only opportunity?"

"Well, I guess I blew it." I say sitting down.

"Sweetie it'll be hard but I know you can do it. You'll have your mom, me, Maya, Lacy, and so many others to help you. They have a daycare on campus. I'll help you but I won't do it all." He tries.

"Thanks for trying but it just wasn't meant for me to go to Harvard. I'll see you later, I'm going to hang out with Lucas and Jason." I say getting up and sliding my shoes on and walking out the door.

Ugh, Harvard is my dream school and knowing I got in and still can't go, hurts a lot. There is no way I'd be able to do it. And I hate asking for help and this is such a big favor asking people to help me with a child that isn't theirs.

I told Maya and Lacy I wasn't going and they said they weren't either but after hours of convincing them to they agreed but only for a year if I don't go next year they'll come back here.

I pull into Lucas's driveway and think about how far we've come. When we first met he barley talked to me and last month he told me he loved me, but he's been acting weird since.

I hear a soft knock on my door and immediately smile knowing its Jason. Jason is the sweetest and funniest toddler I've ever met and he just melts my heart.

I open the door and he smiles his toothy smile and yells my name. "I miss you." He says reaching his hands up for me to pick him up.

I laugh and pick him up and Lucas comes running over and takes him out of my arms. "Jason she can't carry you until after the baby comes." He says concerned.

"Yes I can. Don't listen to him." I laugh.

"Riley can you come color with me?" He asks, quietly.

Lucas looks at me and then down at him. "Is it ok if Riley and me go out and you stay with aunt Lacy for an hour." I ask.

"Nope. Come on Riley." Jason says grabbing my hand and pulling me in the house.

I chuckle and hear Lucas laughing too. "Jas-"

I cut him off, "hey it's ok, we'll go out later after we put him to bed." I whisper.

"We?" He smiles walking up to me.

I blush, "I don't mind, he's better to hang out with than you. He actually makes me laugh." I tease him.

"Wow Matthews, that hurt." He says before pulling me into a soft gentle kiss.

"Eww, come on Riley he's a boy." Jason points out.

"You're right, I probably gave him cooties, now I have to give them to you." I joke.

"Not today." He laughs running away.

"So it begins Matthews." He smiles grabbing my hand and we chase him around.

 **Lucas's POV**

"Goodnight buddy. Love you." I whisper kissing his forehead

"Goodnight Jason." Riley says doing the same thing.

"Goodnight Riley." Jason replies with his eyes closed.

She giggles and I just shake my head. I know he heard me say goodnight and he just ignores me completely. But Riley is amazing so I can't blame him.

"Sorry our date was ruined tonight." I mention sitting down on the bed bringing her down with me.

"I told you it was ok. I love just being with you and Jason is a plus." She smiles, leaning her head on my chest.

"Come on, we still have time for a walk."

"Lucas, that sounds great but I'm four and half months pregnant and just chased and energetic Jason for three hours, I need to rest." She laughs. "But you could massage my feet, that's romantic." She suggests.

"You're lucky I love you." I say rubbing her feet.

"Even if you didn't you'd still do it." She smirks.

"Mhmm, only because you're my Matthews."

"I love being your Matthews." She blushes.

"Good because you're not going anywhere and neither am I."

 **Line break**

"Thanks Lucas." Mr. Matthew says on the other line.

Riley fell asleep and it's late and I didn't want her driving so I called her dad to let him know she was staying here.

Lacy and my mom are out of town for a beauty pageant Lacy is competing in.

I hear the door bell so I run downstairs and open it. I take a deep breath and let her in.

"What are you doing here? What do want?" I ask.

"No hello kiss? No hey baby how have you been?"

"What do you want Missy?" I demand.

"To see my son. Where is he?" She asks, looking around.

"You have a son? Oh yeah the one you abandoned two years ago because he "ruined your life." I quote, angry.

"Look, I've thought about it and I want us back. Jason, you, and me."

"You can't just expect to come back into his life. It doesn't work like that. You'll confuse him."

"Look you can't keep my son from me. You've done it for two years and you're not doing it anymore." She says handing me papers.

"What? You left him. I would've never kept him from you. YOU didn't want HIM." I said getting loud.

I open them and she's filling for full custody. "Full? Why? You haven't been here for him."

"Well good luck proving that to the court. They'll side with me because in his mother." She laughs walking out the door.

"Missy, come on don't do this. I'm all he knows."

"Well I guess he'll have to get use to me." She smirks closing the door.

I can't deal with this right now. I can't afford a lawyer. Missy's parents are loaded. Ever since my dad died we've been struggling but we've made it work.

I grab my phone and dial my moms number. "Hey baby." She says happily.

"Mom." I croak.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"She wants him back. She wants to take him from me. I can't loose him mom. He's all I have-" I cry to her and cuts me off.

"Oh honey. You're not going to loose him. We'll take care of it." She says.

"Mom we're struggling and Missy's parents probably have a great lawyer. How dare she just show up out of nowhere and try to take him form the only home he knows? I can't deal with this right now. How did she even find out where we lived? Why does she care all of a sudden?" I ramble.

"Jason is worth every dime of a lawyer. We'll take care of it. I promise sweetie. Just calm down, don't get to worked up. I'll be back tomorrow and we'll meet with a lawyer Monday."

"I'm sorry mom. I should've been more responsible-"

"Don't start. I love you and you were more responsible than any other teen age boy would of been and more than his mother was."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too." She says and hangs up.

"Everything ok." Riley asks, coming downstairs.

"It will be hopefully." I respond. "Last month when we picked Jason up his teacher told me a woman came to the school claiming to be Jason's mother. Well, sure enough it was Missy, she just served me with papers. We're already struggling as it is and now we need lawyer and this is so stupid. She hasn't been here. Why does she want to be here for him all of a sudden?" I vent.

"Lucas I'm so sorry. But I could talk to my mom and see what she could do for you." She says.

"Really? You'd do that?" I ask, hopeful.

"Of course, I'm here for you." She grabs my hand and strokes it. "Me and you."

"And Jason and the baby." I smile.

"Yeah the four of us."

 **Line break**

"Of course. And we'll work out a payment plan after you win." Riley's mom says.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Matthews, it means a lot." I say.

"You're welcome. We'll meet on Tuesday so we're ready for your court day on Friday. I'm sorry but I have to meet with a client now and I'm running late but Tuesday at 3:30, is that ok?" She asks.

"I have to pick Jason up then, is four ok?"

"I can pick him up, if that's ok with you." Riley suggests.

"Yeah, thanks but you'll have to go with me to the school so they know who you are."

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to go so 3:30, I'll see you then Lucas, here's my card. Love you sweetie. You guys behave, there's already two kids." She laughs on the way out.

I look over at Riley and she's as red as a tomato. "Scared to be alone with me?" I tease, walking over to her. "I won't bite if you don't want me to." I smirk.

"Whatever, we have to go get Jason." She says walking to the door.

"You are scared to be left alone with me. Riley I wouldn't make you or ask you to do anything you don't want to do. I just want to get that straight, I'm not that guy." I say seriously.

"Ok." She whispers.

 **Line break**

"Ok Miss Matthews I'll see you Thursday." His teacher smiles.

"Come Riley see my cassroom." Jason says pulling Riley's hand.

"He talks about her all day during class. He tells everyone Riley is his best friend and he loves her. You have a real keeper with her." Ms. Summer's smiles.

"I know. I have one more question has Missy been back?"

"Yes, she tried picking him up yesterday. The school didn't call to tell you?" She asks.

"No, please keep and eye on her. That is his mother but she has no rights for him. We're going to court to fix this mess but please keep on eye on her and Jason." I beg.

"Of course." She smiles.

"Daddy I tired." Jason yells running to me.

"Alright let's get you home."

 **Riley's POV**

"Riley we're still on for shopping right?" Maya ask.

Shit! "I can't right now. Later?"

"We need to go now. The boutique closes at five." She whines.

"I can't. Tomorrow for sure. But I really have to go." I say closing my locker and heading to my car.

"Where?" She asks following me.

"Maya I love you and I would love to tell you but it's not my secret to tell." I unlock my door trying to get in.

"What do you mean? I'm your best friend." She stops me.

"Maya I'll tell you as soon as I can. But I really have to go." I say getting in my car and pulling out.

I park my car and walk or waddle as Lucas says to him. I see another lady talking to his teacher and pointing at Jason.

"Riley." He yells and starts to run to me but the lady stops him.

I walk over, "what's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you." The lady I still don't have a name for but have an idea on who it is says.

"Riley they having mommy day, can you come?" Jason asks.

I freezes because I can't just answer without Lucas but I smile because I'm honored he wants me to come with him.

"No because I'm going because I'm your-"

"Jason we'll talk to you dad but it's time to go." I say picking him up.

"You're not taking him. He's not your son. Are you just going to let her take my son?" She asks his teacher.

"Ma'am I don't know if that's true and she's on the list." His teacher replies.

"This is bull. He's my son."

Jason buries his head in my shoulder and starts crying. "Can you please calm down, he's scared." I tell her.

This is just great Lucas isn't going to trust me with him anymore.

"He's sacred because you're trying to take him from his mother. Give him to me." She says reaching for him and he holds on to me tighter.

"Please stop."

"Did Lucas knock you up too? He's been busy." She laughs.

I start to walk away but she stops me. "You're not leaving with him. I'm calling the cops. He's leaving with me." She says pulling out her phone.

Great. I pull out my phone and call Lucas.

"Hey, did you get him?" He asks.

"Well I'm here but so is Missy and she's calling the cops and Jason is scared and I'm nervous and freaking out a-"

"I'm on my way." He says quickly. "Love you." And he hangs up.

The cops show up and Missy tells them I'm trying to take Jason from her. His teacher explains to the cops she doesn't have Missy in the paper work and that I was and Lucas is the one who always picks him up.

Lucas and my mom come running up and goes to the cops and Missy. "Who are you?" The police officer asks.

"I'm his father." He responds.

"Can I speak with you?" My mom ask pulling the officer away.

"Missy what the hell? You scared him. He's scared half to death." He yells.

"You should've been here to pick him up or had someone more responsible pick him up."

"Missy I had to meet with my lawyer so I don't loose my son. And she is responsible she's been here for him more than you have."

"She was late picking him up. You call the responsible? I was here at three. She didn't show up until 3:40."

Yeah he won't trust me again.

"Excuse me?" The police officer says walking over. "Since you guys are going through a court case, whoever he's been with is who he's going home with and who he'll stay with until it's done. And whatever his father has going on you can't stop that." He explains.

He leaves and Missy walks over. "You have another child on the way you don't need mine too."

"Missy mind you're on damn business and I'll see you in court Friday and that better be the only other time I see you." He says and grabs Jason from my hands and grabs my hand and walks us to the car.

"You take him and I'll get his car seat when we get to the house." He says quickly buckling him in is car seat and starting to his truck.

"Lucas-"

"I'm not mad at you. Don't worry." He kisses my cheek and walks to his truck.

 **Line break**

Lucas walk into his room and comes to sit next to me and pulls me close to him and starts rubbing my stomach.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Missy for pulling that shit. She had no right to do that. She can call herself his mother all she wants but she's not a mother. And then harasses you and scares our son half to death. She will never see him again." He rambles. "Are you ok?"

"Our son?" I smile.

"I said our son?" He blushes.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. But he asked me last night if you could be his mom and that's all I've thought about and I did-"

"Stop rambling. I don't mind anything so everything that's happening is ok with me. And Jason asked me today if I would go with him to his mommy day. If it's ok with you I would love to go with him."

"That makes me feel so much better and I think that would be perfect." He replies.

"I love you." I say and kiss his cheek.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I hear him whisper.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Boy:3**

 **Girl: 7**

 **Keep voting. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Riley's POV**

"Mom please do your best today." I say following her around the house.

"I thought I always did good." She questions.

"You're a little rusty sometimes. Don't be rusty today." I tease.

"Riley go to school. Lucas will be at school in two hours tops." She kisses my forehead and walks out the door.

I sigh and pull out my phone. To text Lucas:

 _Good luck today! I love you ;)_

I grab my bag and keys and walk out to my car.

 _Thanks baby. I'll see you later. Love you too. ;)_

I smile and start driving to school. It's going to be hard to focus until know how it went.

"Hey trader!" Maya yells coming up to me.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "I told you, I'll tell you when I can."

"Whatever you're keeping things from your best friend and it's not cool." She laughs. "But we're still on for after school, right?"

I stop and smile real big at her. "I love you but ugh you know what I'll tell you what's up later ok." I say and walk away quickly.

"Matthews you're a mess." She yells.

I walk into physics and check my phone to see if Lucas texted me.

"Good morning students! Attention seniors, graduation is three weeks away. Cap and gown pick up starts Monday. Practice for graduation starts next Thursday. Make sure all obligations are paid off by next Monday. Thank you!" The principal announces.

Three weeks and I'm a high school graduate. In four months I'm going to have a baby and start my first year of college. How am I going to take care of a baby, work, and go to school. I've been thinking about Harvard a lot this last week. I want to go but I don't know how I could afford it. I looked up how much the daycare costs and it's so much money my whole pay check would go to the daycare.

"Riley, would you like to join the rest of the class?" My teacher says, interrupting my thoughts.

I smile and nod my head.

 **Lucas's POV**

I'm freaking out we were suppose to start two hours ago. Missy's lawyer isn't here yet and I'm so nervous that I'm going to loose my son.

"Sorry, I'm late." A middle aged man walks in with Missy's parents.

"Ok, let's begin." The judge says picking up the file. "Ok, Missy Bradford and Lucas Friar, Miss Bradford you are filling for full custody of two year old Jason Friar and Lucas and you are currently sharing custody correct?" The judge asks.

"Currently Mr. Friar takes care of Jason full time." Mrs. Matthews says.

"Mr. Friar up to the stand please." The judge says pointing at the stand.

I stand up and walk over to the stand. My hands are shaking and my heart is racing.

"Mr. Friar do you promise to to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

I raise my right hand and say I do.

"How have you guys shared custody the last two years?" He asks.

"The first six or so months of his life me and Missy took care of him together but after that I've been raising him by myself." I reply.

"Is this true Miss. Bradford?"

"Yes bu-"

He cuts her off, "why have you raising him by your self for the last two years?" He questions again.

"One night Missy and me got into a huge fight and she kept saying she didn't want him anymore and that he was suffocating her. She told me she wanted to give him up for adoption. She then told me to pack my stuff and get out. The next day my mother went to talk to her parents and they said they didn't want anything to do with him either." I explain.

"Objection." Missy's lawyer interrupts.

"Overruled."

"Did you get this in writing?" He continues questioning.

"No sir, her and her family moved away so I didn't think much of it." I answer.

"Has she contacted you since?"

"No, up until this last month, I haven't heard heard from her since that night."

"Thank you Mr. Friar." The judge says.

I walk back to my chair and sit next to Mrs. Matthews. "Good job." She smiles.

"Miss. Bradford." The judge points to the stand.

She's put under oath. "Is is true you and Mr. Friar raised Jason together the first six months of his life?"

"Yes but-"

"That's all I need to know for now." He says cutting her off. "After the six months, were you in his life?"

"No, sir."

"Why is that?"

"I was young and wasn't ready to be a mom. I had so many suicidal thoughts and I couldn't continue anymore. But lately I haven't been able to stop thinking about him and I realized that I need him back." She explains.

He nods his head and says that's all.

"Mr. Alper, you have the floor."

"As my client just said she was young they both were but she's ready to step up and take care of her child. No mother should be denied the right to raise her child-"

"Objection." Topanga says standing up.

"Go ahead." The judge says.

"You're right no mother should be denied to be with her child but is it fair for her to step up when she wanted to and not when she needed to when Mr. Friar did?" She questions.

"Answer Mr. Alper." The judge demands.

He looks at Missy and she shakes her head. "No comment."

"Continue."

"As I was saying no mother should be denied to raise their child if capable. Missy wasn't mentally able to take care of Jason at the time. She's been to counseling and has worked through her issues and now she's ready mentally to be a mother to her child." He finishes off.

"Is she financially ready to take care of him?" Judge Aron asks.

"She's currently looking for a job but has her -"

"Hold on, she's trying to get full custody of her child but doesn't have a job?" He asks. "Twenty minute recess." He calls out.

 **Line break**

"Babe, the judge took one look at the file and basically ruled in my favor right then. I will continue to have full custody of Jason and if I choose to let her see him, they have to be supervised visits so she doesn't try to take off with him. We get to keep him full time." I say walking in her room with the biggest smile.

She jumps up and hugs me . "That's great. Why didn't you come to school or answer my calls or texts, I couldn't focus on anything I was so worried?" She rants.

"Well your mom thought it would take only two hours today and a couple hours next week but Missy's lawyer was two hours late. That was already working in our favor. They had no evidence she's been in his life the last two years. They asked her if she's had the same number the last two years and they checked my phone records because she said she's tried contacting me but I never answered. They checked and I didn't have one call or text from her. And the best part is she didn't even know his birthday nor does she have a job." I explain

"His birthday is September second and she said the twenty second. After that the judge laughed and said the child is staying with the father end of discussion. You have no idea how happy I was. I was so nervous they were going to give her custody since she was the mother but your mom is amazing and she caught Missy in all her lies." I smile.

"But we have to go back to court in a year but I'm not worried." I added

"I'm just so glad everything worked out. So it's just the four of us now." I smile holding her.

"I love how you keep saying the four of us." She smiles.

"Speaking of the four of us. Your mom told me that you're not going to Harvard." I start.

"Yeah, it's not in the cards right now." She looks look down.

"You're going. We're all going. You, me, and Jason." I say.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, I talked to my boss, he said he'll transfer me to their location in Cambridge and I can take classes online and go to the local college there in the spring. I can work when you're not in school. You can go Harvard. The baby can go to daycare and I can put Jason in preschool. We'll all get a place together if Maya and Lacy are up for it or me and you and the kids will get one. I don't care but you're going to Harvard." I ramble.

"You'd do all that for me? That's a lot to sacrifice."

"You're worth it. Hey, Jason loves you and I love you and the baby because it's a part of you. We'll make it work." I grab her face and kisses her forehead.

"You're sure about all this?" Shes asks.

"More than anything." I reply

"I'm going to Harvard." She smiles. "I have a question. You said possibly living with Maya and Lacy." She starts.

"You want to tell Maya about Jason?" I chuckle.

"I just hate lying to her." She smiles.

"You know I don't want to hide Jason anymore. I don't know why I was in the first place." He sighs.

And then I remember our projects. "Lucas, the discovery project. Can I write about you and Jason?" I ask, skeptically.

"Yeah, that's what I'm most proud of but don't know why hid it." He smiles.

"I know you're going to hate my for asking but the forgiveness project. How about forgiving Missy? Because you still have a lot of anger built up."

"I know and you're right but I don't know if I'm ready." He looks at me.

 **Riley's POV**

"Cowboy has a son?" Maya yells.

"Shut the hell up." I look at her.

"Sorry." She laughs. "So have you and cowboy rode horses yet?" She winks.

"Maya I'm pregnant." I gasp.

"I know pregnant women that have sex." She says nonchalantly.

"Anyways that's why I couldn't go dress shopping Thursday or Friday but I'm here for you today babe." I smile getting up to throw away my trash and walking out the lunchroom.

I get to my locker and it's covered in white roses, my favorite flower. I turn around and see Lucas holding a poster board with more white flowers on it and the word prom written across it.

"So what do you say Matthews?" He chuckles.

"I guess I'll go with you." I smirk and kiss him.

"Now we really need to go dress shopping after school." Maya smirks walking away.

I laugh and kiss Lucas's cheek. "I'll call you later." I call back trying to catch up to Maya.

 **Line break**

"You know I'm not going to be able to fit in any of these dresses, right?" I laugh looking at Maya.

"They have a maternity section babe and you're not that big either, your bump is barley poking out." She says handing me a dress. "You're normally a two so maybe try a four or a five."

I see a dress in the back of the store. It's a long silky light yellow dress. It has a bedazzled mesh at the top and I beaded belt in the waist area. After the belt it just flows and it's absolutely breath taking. "Here Maya." I say handing her the dress she handed me and walk to my dress.

"I want this one." I say feeling it. It's the last one and a size six. Hopefully I'm big enough to fit it.

"Try it on." She smiles.

I grab it and walk to the dressing room with it crossing my fingers that it fits. I slip it on and walk out so Maya can zip it up.

"Hold on it's stuck." She says.

"Don't say that." I cry.

"I was just joking. It's perfect." She laughs.

I walk to the mirror and fall in love with it even more. "Ok, I'm done. Let's find you a dress Maya."

 **Line break**

"Riley, stop. She does not hate you." Maya says for the tenth time. "Lacy is just upset because the last friend of hers that dated Lucas gave him a baby and left."

"Maya shut up." I laugh. "She's only talked to me like three times since we got together." I sigh.

"You know what let's go to her house right now." Maya says grabbing my hand and walking out of my moms cafe.

"Riley Matthews." I hear a voice say.

I look up and see the one and only Missy.

"Keep walking Maya." I say ignoring her.

She walks in front of me and stops me. "Look, just because Lucas thinks I'm out of the picture, I'm not. You keep living it up with my man and son but just know they'll be back with me soon or at least Jason will be. Watch your back Matthews." She smirks.

"Excuse me? What you need to do is get the hell out of here before I beat your ass." Maya threatens.

She rolls her eyes and walks away.

"I'm guessing that's the crazy baby momma." She says still fuming. "If she threatens you again tell me."

I nod my head and get in the car. "Can we please not tell Lucas about that?"

"Riley he needs to know she's still a threat and isn't going down without a fight. Baby mommas are crazy and who knows what crazy shit she'll try." She looks at me with a serious look and I know she's scared something could happen but I'm not worried about it.

"I'll be fine. Oh and I forgot to tell you I'm going with you guys to Harvard." I say changing the subject.

"What?" She smiles. "What made you change your mind?"

"Lucas." I simply state.

We get to Lacy's and Lucas's house and knock on the door.

"Hey babe." He smiled.

"Is Lacy here?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks for asking." He smirks opening the door.

"I didn't though. I think you're starting to hear things." I smile.

"She's upstairs."

Maya runs upstairs and I walk slowly up the stairs. "My little penguin." I hear Lucas laugh.

I roll my eyes and smile and walk into Lacy's room. "I'm not mad at you. I haven't seen him this happy since Jason was born. Just please don't break his heart." Lacy says as soon as I walk in the room. "Oh my god he's right, you do waddle." She laughs walking over to me.

"Whatever." I laugh sitting down.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Lacy asks.

"No I find out the day after graduation."

"How far along are you?" She asks again.

"Five months but the doctor is worried because if I get under to much stress it'll cause me to go into earlier labor as soon as six months, which I don't want to happen."

"How come we're just now hearing about this? Does Lucas know?" Maya asks.

"It hasn't came up to anyone yet." I smile.

"Lucas!" Lacy yells.

"Come on he's already stressed." I tell her.

"What?" He comes in the door.

"Riley, you tell him or I will." Lacy says.

I don't say anything so Lacy does. "The doctors told Riley that if she's under a lot of stress she could go into early labor, as early as six months." Lacy tells him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" He asks walking over to me.

"Because you're stressing out and I'm not stressed. I'll be fine." I reassure him.

 **Line break**

"Here you go Miss. Matthews." The principal says giving me my cap and gown.

I meet up with the rest of the group. "I can't believe we're graduating." Zay says.

"I know we're still shocked you and Maya made it." Lacy smirks and we all laugh.

"I think I'm shocked she finally got over your uncle and got with Zay." Farkle laughs.

"Farkle, remember when I almost put you in the hospital with one punch?" Maya asks with her death glare.

"Leave the Farkle alone." Lacy laughs grabbing his hand.

"What do you say we hit the beach tonight?" Zay asks. "It's one of the last nights we have together as high school students and Riley's before she's a mom."

"Can I bring Jason?" Lucas asks.

I look at him shocked and smile. "Who's Jason?" Zay asks.

"My son." Lucas says.

"Yeah he can come." Zay replies and we take off.

 **Line break**

Lucas and me went to pick up Jason and are meeting up with everyone else now.

 **Lucas's POV**

Riley, Maya and Zay are chasing Jason up and down the beach and everything is just perfect.

"Momma, let's go in the water." I hear Jason yell and everyone freezes except Riley.

"Let's go buddy." She smiles, grabbing his hand and running in the water with him. I run in after them and pick him up and pull her closer to me.

"Thanks for not freaking out." I whisper.

"I told you, I'm fine with everything that's happening." She replies putting her head on my shoulder.

I see a flash go off and Lacy laugh. "You three are adorable."

I look down at my little family and smile. I know I just met Riley but I can't picture my life without her now. Jason, the baby, her, and me will be just fine.

I just hope there are no more surprises.

 **Please review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for going M.I.A but I've been very busy with school. Here's chapter 12 it's not the best but it's something for now. I'll have chapter 13 up by Thursday. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Riley's POV**

"Maya, hurry, we have thirty minutes before they're here." I whine.

"I'm trying." She fires back.

"We still have to do your hair too." Lacy sighs.

"This is why you should've been here at five instead of seven." I say.

"Well Zay and me got carried away." She laughs.

"To much, Maya. Why would you show up at seven, when the guys are coming at eight?" Lacy asks.

"Well you could've did each other's hair."

"Maya you had all the hair stuff. What were we suppose to do?" Lacy asks, a little aggravated.

"I'm sorry but I'm almost done." She says quickly, wrapping my hair around the wand.

"Just don't be late on graduation day, ok?" Lacy asks, doing her makeup.

"I won't." She laughs.

She finishes my hair and pins it up in a cute messy way. Lacy pushes Maya in the chair and I go to start her hair.

"Nope, you're six months pregnant and high risk, sit and do her make up." Lacy smiles, grabbing the wand.

"I'm perfectly capable of standing." I mumble under my breath.

"Excuse me?" They both say.

I shake my head and start Maya's makeup.

"So how's the sex?" Maya says out of nowhere and Lacy smirks.

"Maya, I'm pregnant I'm not having sex." I say, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"He looks like he'd mess somebody up." Maya smirks.

"Alright that's my baby brother." Lacy laughs and then we all laugh.

"But in all seriousness, are you happy?" That ask looking at me.

I can't help but smile, "You have no idea."

 **Line break**

"We're going to be late." Lucas yells.

"Girls, always taking forever to get ready." I hear Zay say.

"Maybe if you and Maya weren't "getting carried away" we'd be ready." Lacy yells and everyone starts laughing.

"Excuse me?" I hear Shawn say downstairs and Maya bites her lip.

"Let's go save Zay." We chuckle.

"Y'all ready?" Maya yells.

We hear a number of answers and walk downstairs.

"You look beautiful." Lucas whispers, pulling me close.

"And like a whale." I laugh.

"No, just beautiful, like always." He says looking deep in my eyes.

"Thank you. You look handsome." I smile fixing his tie.

"Ok enough with the sappy shit, let's go." Zay says.

We take pictures and leave.

 **Line break**

"I think you should sit down for a while." Farkle says. That's the tenth time I've heard it in the last twenty minutes.

I know they all mean well but it's annoying. The only one that hasn't told me to sit is Maya. I feel my eyes starting filling up and walk to the bathroom.

These hormones are going to be the death of me. I'm either so happy I cry or so aggravated I cry.

"Ril-" he cuts off and pulls me in a hug.

"It's ok." He says rubbing my hair.

I start sobbing and I don't know why and I don't know why so hard either. Ive had enough breakdowns.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks.

"This isn't how this is suppose to be and I'm ok with it but -I'm tired of being told to sit down every second. I want to enjoy my prom. My FREAKING senior prom and people are telling me to sit down because I'm pregnant and high risk. I know my body, I'll know -"

"I don't mean to cut you off but what do you mean high risk?" He asks.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." I say.

"It does you're carrying my child and you're high risk. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've called you every time I have an appointment; you never answer." I say wiping my face carefully.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready but I'll start stepping up. I want to be there for you and the baby as much I can. I know you're taken care of with Friar, I talked to him and he'll be there when I can't and even when I can. He'll be there for you always and I'm glad you have someone like that if it can't be me because I realized that I'd never be enough for you or the baby. But I'm not going to be like my dad Riley, I promise that."

I smile and kiss his cheek and hug him. "I know you won't." I whisper. I know he won't be there all the time and he'll have his moment where he'll be a real college student but I know he won't just not be there like his dad.

"There you ar - oh," Lucas says.

I smile and reach my hands out, "I need help up."

He pulls me up and wraps his arm around my waist in a protective way.

"Sorry, I'll see you around. Call me if you need anything and for the next appointment." He pats my shoulder then Lucas's and walk out.

"It was nothing-"

"Hey, he's the baby's father, it's not like y'all aren't going to talk. I just hope you talk like that more with me." He chuckles.

"Oh I will. Trust me." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"You ok?" He ask looking at me.

"Yeah, I just don't want you guys worried about me. I want to dance." I smile.

"We're going to be worried. That's the price you pay for having friends that care about you but we'll lay off." He says walking us back to the cafeteria.

"Actually," I say stopping, "my feet are killing me and I miss Jason, I think we should sneak out of here."

He laughs and we walk out the school.

 **Line break**

We walk into his house and I see Missy sitting on the couch with his mom. "Go upstairs with Jason." He whispers in my ear and kisses the side of my face.

 **Lucas's POV**

"What are doing here?" I ask walking to her and my mom walks to her room.

"The court said I could see him if you're ok with it. I know you Lucas. You wouldn't keep me from him, would you?" She asks.

I want to say no because he has me and I'm selfish because I've never had to share him but if she wants to see her son, who am I to keep her from him?

"No, no I wouldn't. But I don't trust you. We'll set up the supervised visits an-"

"Supervised? Lucas, come on, he's four years old and yo-"

"He's two. Where do you get four? Missy, this-"

"Ok two years old- he's going to be confused on why he can't visit his mom at a park or go home with me like other two year olds." She says.

"When I can trust that you won't take him across the country, you can take him to the park and he can go home with you like other kids." I fire back. "He's my son. I'm his dad. I can't live without him. He's the reason I'm doing everything I'm doing. I know you're his mother but you haven't been there to wonder: if he ate enough, if he feels loved enough, if he's happy enough, if what I'm doing when he's sick is making him feel better, you don't know what it's like, because you weren't there, I was. You left us. You left me. You left HIM. He was a baby." I explain to her.

"Don't you think I know that? He's my son, and I wasn't ready now I am. Lucas you had your time with him, but he'll be back with me soon." She says getting up. "Set up the supervised visits, but they'll be for you one day." She says slamming the door.

I pick up one of the couch pillows and throw it at the door and yell. I walk upstairs and go to my room and don't see Riley and smile, because I know exactly where she's at. I walk into Jason's room and see her laying on the bed with him.

"Hey." She smiles.

I walk over and kiss his forehead and help her out of his bed.

"You're a little to big for his bed." I laugh.

She smacks my chest and crawls into my bed. "I'm tired of the jokes." She pouts with a hidden smile.

I strip out my suit and leave myself in my boxers and crawl in after her. I pull her closer and wrap one arm around her and put my hand on her stomach, " You know this feels a lot like my shirt." I say.

"It's mine now." She mumbles.

 **Riley's POV**

I wake up to a sharp pain in my back that carries to the bottom of my stomach. I turn on my back and it goes away. "Three more months." I say

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review and keep voting. Next chapter I'm going to reveal the two names I like for each gender.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I have the names picked out. I took ideas from everyone and combined the names together. Keep voting for a boy or girl.**

 **Boy: Sawyer Luca Gardener**

 **Girl: Penelope Jane Gardener**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Riley's POV**

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for; you're last day a high school, so you know what that means? Presenting the projects. Who wants to go first?" My dad said clapping his hands together, smiling.

Everyone's hand shoots up and he picks a group and they explain what they've learned. Then another and then another. He finally calls on me and Lucas.

"Mr. and Mrs. Friar, or am I'm not allowed to say that yet?" He smirks.

We both blush and laugh and walk to the front.

"For my discovery on Lucas," I pause and look at him and smile, "I found out he had an amazing, adorable son named Jason." I hear people gasp in shock but continue. "When I saw how he was more mature than most of the guys here I knew there was a reason. I couldn't couldn't understand why he'd keep him a secret but it became clear quickly it wasn't because he was ashamed. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to distant his self from people so his son had all his attention. He didn't want to miss a thing. He loves him no doubt that's something that doesn't need to be discovered." I end off my presentation.

"Everyone knows Riley as the outgoing and happy girl she always is. Y'all know her but never really tried to discover her. She was difficult to discover. She wears the emotion on her sleeve that she wants people to know, not the one she's feeling. It took me a while to figure it out and I'm still trying to figure it out. You may think she easy to read but she's not." He says quick and to the point, leaving them all wanting more.

"Well done guys. For the forgiveness project, did you guys forgive that person?" My dad asks.

"I didn't. I don't think I ever will fully forgive her but I know that the anger is there and I need to work on it." Lucas says.

"I did. I forgave myself for being so irresponsible and getting pregnant in high school, but I don't regret it." I smile, holding my stomach. Holding my baby.

Line break

"How is this possible?" Maya whispers.

"I know, it's crazy." I breathe.

"Riley and Maya, wake up NOW!" My mom yells.

We pull the covers over our head and groan.

"We have to get up." She mumbles.

"Can't we just skip it. I'm to lazy to move." I groan.

"Riley Matthews, I know you did not just ask to skip graduation." She yells jumping out of bed.

I get out of bed and pull me hair back. "No my back is just hurting and I'm six months months pregnant graduating high school." I laugh.

"It's life babe. Now come on. We have to be at the fair grounds in ten minutes." She says walking to the bathroom. We brush our teeth and hair and put our dresses on and then our cap and gown and run out the house.

"Why did we stay up all night again when we had to be up at four?" I ask.

"It was the first night we've talked in forever about everything. We needed it. You're going to be a mom soon." She laughs pulling out the driveway. "A freaking mom. An amazing freaking mom."

I laugh back the tears. "I know it's crazy. And we're running late for graduation." I include.

"Right, let's get you there, Matthews." She says speeding a little more.

Line break

"Congratulations to the class of 2016, please moves your tassels from the right to the left." Our principal says and we do so. "Congratulations you are now graduates." He smiles and we all throw our caps in the air.

"I'll meet you outside, I don't feel good." I tell Farkle.

"Are you ok?" He ask.

"Yeah, I just feel like I'm going to puke everywhere." I laugh.

I walk to the bathroom and hold onto the door for minute. I feel a sharp pain through my stomach again and again and again. "Maya." I scream and start crying.

"Maya."

 **Lucas's POV**

"Where's Riley?" We all ask.

"She said she was going to the bathroom because she felt like she was going to puke but said not to worry." Farkle replies.

We all shake our head and start taking pictures. I walk over and pick up Jason. "Yay daddy." He smiles and I can't help but smile.

I know he's young but he knows what going on and knowing he's happy for me makes the feeling I have right now unexplainable.

"Congratulations Lucas." I hear a voice say and turn around and see Missy, yet again. I hand Jason over to my mom and walk over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I say walking away from everyone.

"I'd never miss my best friends graduation and my baby's fathers graduation." She smirks.

"Your best friend that you haven't talked to you in two years or the baby's father you left two years ago." I question.

"I didn't come to argue. I was going to leave without even saying anything but I was in the bathroom and saw the girl you're trying to pass off as Jason's mother lying on the floor. Thought you'd like to know." She smirks again.

I grab Maya and run to the bathrooms. "Riley." She yells. "Riley." We run in them and don't see her so we run to the other side with the other bathrooms.

We run and the first thing we see is a small trail of blood leading to her passed out. I pull my phone out and call 911 and tell them where we are and to hurry.

"Riley. Wake up, wake up please babe." I say bending down and grabbing her head.

"Maya calm down. Go wait at the entrance so they know where to come. Hurry." I say to a hysterical Maya.

She nods her head and runs out the bathroom.

"Riley, I need you to wake up, please." I cry.

Oh my god. Why didn't I go check on her? What's wrong with me? I'm so stupid. Oh my god. She's high risk, I know she wanted her space but I still should've checked on her.

"Right here." She says and the paramedics walk in along with her mom and dad and everyone else.

"We have a pulse but it's very faint. Call the hospitals and tell them we need a private room and and am OR ready just in case." One of the paramedics tells his partner.

He walks away while they put a pale, unconscious Riley on the stretcher. They rush her to the ambulance and I run to my car with Jason and follow them. When I get there they tell me only family is allowed back and it pisses me off but I stay calm and wait.

 **Line break**

"Alright we found the problem and fixed her and the baby right up." The doctor said smiling. "She had a partial separation from the placenta. Normally it's not noticed that early on but we caught it and she and the baby will be ok." He explains.

I smile and look at her sleeping body. Her parents left about an hour ago for Auggie's basketball game. I sit there and Maya walks in still hysterical. "Why didn't we go check on her? I know she needs her space but ugh."

"She's ok. That's all that matters. They fixed the problem before the placenta was completely separated from her. The doctor said she'll continue with a normal pregnancy but to not over do it." I explain trying to call her down.

"But we know that's impossible because I'm stubborn." Riley croaks.

Maya and me laugh and look at her.

"Stop crying. We're ok. We're perfect." She smiles.

 **Line break**

"Maya stop." Riley says laughing with tears in her eyes.

"I'm almost done," she pauses and laughs, "She walked around with it for two weeks Lucas, two weeks before her parents asked what is was and she said a guy handed it to her and to hold onto it until she had a boyfriend." She explains.

"That had to of been the most embarrassing moments when I opened that little box and it was in front my parents too." Riley laughs.

"What was in it?" I ask.

"A bag of condoms." She laughs. "Her face when she saw them was freaking priceless because she had no idea what they were. She had the biggest smile on her face and when her dad told her she started crying like full on crying." She laughs again.

"Riley you were a freshmen living in New York and didn't know what a condom looked like babe." I laughed.

"I'm a very innocent person or was." She said looking at her stomach.

 **Line break**

"Guys your tour starts in three hours and we have a four hour drive." I yell upstairs.

"Hurry up Aunt Lacy and momma. Late." Jason yells for them and they all come running down.

"So when I say something it doesn't matter but when he does it happens like that." I ask, faking my hurt.

"I got like that daddy. Come on ladies." Jason smiles grabbing their hands and we all laugh.

"So, we're looking for apartments this weekend and touring the college?" Maya asks.

"Yes and Riley let us know when you get tired and I'm not playing around this time. You just got out the hospital and you're not going back until the baby is born." I explain to her and everyone agrees.

"Mhmm." She moans.

"Late daddy." Jason yells running back in the house.

"Let's go." Lacy says.

 **Sorry it's short and sucks but I was having a little writers block with this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm the worst . Updating hasn't been my thing . I have the rest of the story finished , I just forget to upload the chapters and they don't just upload themselves. I'm going to try to update tomorrow but I'm going to be super busy because my sweet 16 is Friday . But I'll be all on this story afterwards . Sorry for the extra long wait . Hope you enjoy .**

 **Riley's POV**

"So you're really doing it?" My mom asks, with a sad smile.

"Yes, and I'll be ok. You know why? Because you raised me. And dad raised me." I smile.

"I just can't believe my baby is going to college. Harvard. You're going to freaking Harvard!" She cries.

"Mom, don't do this." I say starting to cry too.

"I know, you're right. Anyways, get dressed everyone's here. Even Charlie." She says walking out my room.

I finish packing my shirts up and tape all the boxes. Maya and Lacy are throwing me a baby shower today and tomorrow we're headed out to Cambridge.

I have two and a half months until I have the baby and I registered at the hospital when we were looking at apartments. We found a four bedroom townhouse with an office that we're going to make into another room for eleven fifty a month and it's perfect. Me and Lucas are sharing a room. Maya, Lacy, and Jason will have their own room and the baby will have its own nursery.

Today I find out what I'm having. We're having a gender reveal/ baby shower. I put on my light yellow dress, curl the ends of my hair, and put some nude lipstick on. I look in the mirror one last time, put my hand to my stomach and smile.

"You ready Riley? They're ready for us." Charlie says standing at the door.

I face him and smile. "Are you ready for all this? We have less than three months until the baby is here. I'm leaving for Harvard tomorrow. You're leaving for Florida next week. Are you going to make it up here for the birth? The baby could come early and you're hours away from us. And wh-"

"Hey, I have a ticket on standby. I'll be here for three weeks after the baby is born and if he's born on time I'll be here a couple of days before. If I'm not here you'll call me when you're headed to the hospital and I'll be on my way to the airport." He reassures me.

" I'm here for you, I promise, I'm not leaving to raise this baby on your own. I may not be here all the time but whenever I can I will be. Stop stressing we'll figure it out." He continues.

"Ok." I breathe. "You think it's a boy?" I smile.

"What?" He asks.

"You said if he's born on time." I reply.

"I want a boy to teach sports to." He smiles slightly.

"Charlie Gardner, you're excited about this baby that you didn't want at first." I laugh.

He looks at me with the most serious look I've bee seen on him. "I didn't want the baby and I don't know if I still feel that way but I'm not going to be my father. I can't be my father because then I'm going to make this baby feel the same way I did growing up and no one deserves to feel like I did my whole life."

I smile at him and just pray he isn't like his dad. "You won't be," is all I can manage to say, because I'm not sure myself.

"No matter what, this baby is lucky, it has Riley Matthews as its mom." He smiles. "I can't wait to see what we're having because I feel like I'm back at the first day when you told me and I called the baby "it." He says grabbing my hand.

I smile and we call for Maya to come lead us out but she blindfold us before we walk out the hallway. She leads us out and to the center of the living room and puts a string in my hand.

"Ok, pull it on three." She yells, taking of of my blindfold. "Keep you're eyes closed. Open them after you pull the string."

"One, two, three." They all scream. I take a breath and Charlie squeezes my hand and I pull it and open my eyes.

 **Line break**

"Aw, this is so cute." I say smiling at the the diaper bag with elephants on it.

"I know when we talked about having kids, you always said elephants." Farkle smiles.

"Thank you." I smile putting it to the side.

Maya writes down his name and what he brought. And we put it in the box with the rest of the the baby's stuff.

"Alright everyone's gone. What's the baby's name?" Charlie asks and everyone laughs.

Lucas smiles and walks over next to me and grabs my hand. "Her name is Penelope Jane." I smile.

"Penelope?" Maya asks crying.

I smile and hug her and then we all hug.

"Well I'm headed out Riley but can I ask you something?" Charlie asks.

I walk with him out the apartment and ask what's up.

"Is she getting my last name?" He says nervously.

I don't answer right away because I haven't really thought about it. I know he's her dad but I don't know if she should get his last name.

"It's fine we'll figure it out when you have her. Call me when you get to Cambridge." He smirks and walks away.

 **Line break**

"We're moving in together." I whisper to Lucas.

"I know, you're stuck now." He smirks, pulling me closer.

"Oh, I'm fine with that." I snuggle into his neck.

"Don't even think about trying to lift a thing tomorrow. Zay, Farkle, and me got it. You girls just tell us where to put everything." He tells me.

"We have three moving trucks babe. One is ours. One for Maya and one for Lacy. Everything in ours goes to our room. Everything in Maya's goes to Maya and same with Lacy. We did it the smart way" I say.

"Your things and the baby's and Jason and my stuff isn't going to fit in the moving truck." He laughs.

"The baby's stuff is going in my car. We're only taking two beds, the dressers, and then the boxes. It'll fit." I smirk.

"Whatever you say."

 **Line break**

"It's not all going to fit." I say mocking Lucas as he pulls the door down, with my hand on my hip, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah." He says jumping off the truck.

"Maya texted me and said they're an hour away from the house and Zay is about thirty minutes behind her. Lacy and Farkle left about thirty minutes ago." I tell him.

"Ok so she's in my truck, Maya's in her car, and the guys are driving?" He asks.

"Yup." I smile. "My car isn't going to fall out the trailer right?" I ask.

"No, it's strapped onto the trailer, it'll be fine."

"So that's it? We're ready to leave?" I smile sadly.

"Yes, let's go say bye. I'll be up in a minute, I'm going to strap Jason's car seat in the truck."

"Ok." I say going upstairs.

I walk into the apartment and see Jason sleeping on the couch and my mom and dad in the kitchen.

"No. You're not leaving, I changed my mind. We're not ready." My parents say and I giggle and go over to them.

"Lucas is strapping the car seat in now."

"Let's go." My mom says, picking Jason up and we walk downstairs.

She puts Jason in the car seat and looks at me and Lucas.

"You take care of my daughter and grandkids." She tells Lucas giving him a hug. "I'm not as worried as I should be because I know she has you, don't make me regret it."

"I won't Mrs. Matthews."

Him and my dad walk away to talk.

"This is breaking me heart. I don't want you to go. I'm not ready at all." She cries pulling me into a hug.

I start crying too. "I'm gonna miss you momma."

"Oh, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you." She pulls away and looks at me. "I know you'll be ok. You have Lucas and Maya. I'm not worried."

I shake my head and she wipes away my tears. "And you know you can call me anytime. I don't care if it's three in the morning." She smiles.

"Riley, you're making me feel old." My dad says walking back.

I walk into his arms and he gives me the best hug. Oh my, here comes the tears again.

"Remember, you've made this your world. It's your world. Now you're bringing someone else into it and you have to teach them how to make it theirs." He says choking up.

"It's going to be hard. I had the best teacher." I start crying again.

"I'm still here sweetie. I love you." He kisses my forehead and go back and kiss my mom. "I love you pumpkin."

"Love you guys too." I say and we all hug. "Get over here Lucas." My dad says.

We pull away and get in the truck. I wave goodbye and we're off.

"We'll be fine." Lucas says grabbing my hand and pulling off the curb.

Here we go.

 **Line break**

"Riley. Wake up. We're here." Lucas shakes me awake.

I stretch and jump out the truck and see they already unloaded everything. "Why didn't y'all wake me up?"

"We knew you'd tried lifting things you have no business lifting." Maya smirked.

"Tell your parents thank you for setting the living room and kitchen up." I tell Lucas. "It would've drove me insane."

"I will, we're going to get some games since the Internet and tv won't be on until tomorrow." Lucas says kissing my cheek.

"Ok."

"Bye Lace." They say on the way out.

"Penelope's things are in the office, and Jason's things are in his room." Lacy says walking in the house with groceries. "I'm making pasta for diner."

"I know Riley can agree with me on the next thing; get your rooms in order please, our OCD isn't with waiting a week to get things together." Lacy says putting the food away.

"We're going to get dishes. And stuff for the bathroom because it's so plain and this isn't working for me." Lacy says looking around. "And paint. What color are you painting the nursery?"

"I haven't thought about. Not pink or yellow though. I want it to different." I reply.

"Ok, we'll be back, get some rest." She says, grabbing Jason's hand.

I walk to Jason's room and see his bed is together but the boxes are against the wall.

"How'd I know you'd be in here?" Maya ask.

"Because you know this isn't working for me. Can you help me?" I ask walking over to the boxes.

"With?"

"I need the boxes moved to the right because his bed is going on that wall." I say pointing to the left.

She helps me move the boxes and she pushes his bed where I want it.

I look at her and smile. "You're not helping me move the dressers. Where do you want them?" She laughs.

"Maya, they're heavy let me help." I beg.

"No, where are they going?" She asks again.

"In the corner." I say pointing to the right of the room. "And this one is going in the closet."

She moves with with no trouble and helps me unpack his clothes.

It takes us two hours but we put his whole room together and put all the boxes in the attic or she put the boxes in the attic.

We go and lay on his small bed.

"I can't believe how small he is." She laughs. "Or how small Penelope is going to be. Or that you're naming her after me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my sister and her godmother." I tell her.

"I can't believe we're on our own." She sighs. "It's weird."

"I'm going to have a baby in two months. Life has a weird way of working out."

"I know but life knows we're suppose to be together. We're going to the same college, we finally live together. It's me and you Riles." She whispers. "Thunder." She points her finger out.

"Lightning." I say doing the same.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Riley's POV**

 **Two weeks later**

"Riey I hungry." I hear Jason say.

"Ok, let's go." I say and we walk into the kitchen. "Let's see, do you want mac and cheese or grilled cheese." I smile knowing those are his favorites.

"Ohh. Dats hard one." He says with his finger on his lip.

I can't help but giggle. "Grilled cheese." He mumbles.

"Grilled cheese it is." I pull the cheese and butter out the fridge and start making his lunch.

Lucas, Maya, and Lacy all found jobs so they're working. I found a job and they said I can start after I have the baby which is perfect.

I went to the doctors yesterday and they said everything looks great. I have two more months and I can hold my baby girl.

I cut Jason's grilled cheese into triangles grab a juice box and take it to him. "For you my prince."

"Thanks momma." He says picking up a half of his sandwich.

He calls me Riley so times and other times I'm momma. Lucas and me decided to let him call me whatever he wants because it doesn't bother me.

"Ok little man after lunch we have to meet your daddy at the daycare to register you. You get a teacher this year. Isn't that fun?" I smile.

"Yeah. I go school like you and daddy." He says excitedly.

"I know, we're all starting school soon." I say walking to his room. "When you're done come here, ok?" I yell and I hear a faint ok.

I hear little footsteps running up the stairs. "I done." He gives my a toothy grin.

"What did you do?" I ask skeptically.

"Um I spilled juice." He replies quietly.

"Ok. Put these on and I'll go clean it up."

I walk in the kitchen and see he tried to clean it up. Aw he's such a good kid.

I grab the sponge and I wipe down the table. I head back upstairs and throw on some yoga pants and and one of Lucas's shirts. None of my clothes fit me anymore and I haven't done laundry lately.

I grab my keys and purse. "Ready little man." I say walking in his room.

"Ready." He yells and runs downstairs.

We get in the car and he buckles himself in his car seat and I send Lucas a quick text telling him we're leaving now and drive off.

 **Line break**

 **Lucas's POV**

Riley and Jason went to go meet his teacher after Riley showed them her ID so she could pick him up.

"And I have one more favor. I didn't want to say anything with her in the room but his mom and I were in a custody battle and I was given full custody but she's shown up several times to his old daycare and tried taking him. Can you please make sure that he's only released to Maya, Lacy, Riley, or me?" I beg.

"Absolutely. What's her name?" She asks.

"Missy Bradford."

"Ok, if she shows up an alert will be sent to the four of you." She smiles.

"Thank you so much." I sign the rest of the papers and go meet Jason's teacher also.

 **Line break**

"Do you want a bath tonight or in the morning?" I hear Riley ask Jason.

"Morrow." He says.

"Ok let's get you ready for bed. We get up at seven because Riley has an appointment at eight."

"Story?" I hear.

"You know I can't say no to you." I walk in the room and go lay down next to him and she walks or waddles back to the bed.

"Daddy's right you walk like penguin." Jason says seriously and I smirk while Riley shakes her head.

She starts reading the book and she doesn't get five pages in and he's out.

I get up and go help her out the bed. Maya and Lacy already found people to party with so they're gone for the night.

"I need a nice long hot shower and my sweet boyfriend to give me a foot massage." Riley says sweetly.

"How about, we take a nice long hot shower together and your sweet boyfriend will give you a full body massage." I smirk.

"Oh, Lucas can be a real boy." She smirks back.

"If you're okay with that of course. I know we haven't been like that with each other yet and I didn't mean like have sex in the shower because our first time is going to be romantic and not in a shower not that I've thought about it but anyways I was just saying to take a shower together if it's not weird or uncomfortable for you beca-"

"Lucas!" She laughs. "It's ok, I was joking. It's not weird I mean it'll be our first time being completely naked in front of each other but I love you and you love me and we're living together and I'm starting to ramble too so let's go take a shower."

We walk in the bathroom and I take of my shirt and turn around and look at Riley looking at me. "You sure?" I ask.

She shakes her head and I walk over and take her shirt off and realize she wasn't wearing a bra. I take a minute to stare at how beautiful she is. I kiss her and we finish undressing and get in the shower.

 **Line break**

"Lucas." She says softly. "You're massages are my new favorite things." She whispers.

"You saying my name like that is my favorite thing." I smirk.

"Mhmm." She says.

I love Riley and how we've progressed but I'm a guy and Riley is a beautiful girl, and even though I'm a guy I'm still a gentleman and I'll wait for her.

I finish giving her the massage and she puts on one of my shirts and takes a pair of my boxers. "Aren't those mine?" I ask.

"No. They were now they're mine." She says and gets in bed.

"I gave them to you?" I ask.

"Nope, took them."

"Interesting." I smirk and get in bed and pull her close.

"Goodnight babe."

 **Line break**

I hear my alarm go off for work and turn it off right away, so I don't wake Riley. I lay in bed for a few minutes and then get up. I go downstairs and see Maya cooking some eggs.

"I don't cook for people but I'm upset so I'm cooking for everyone this morning." She says once she see me.

"Upset about what." I question, hoping I'm not prying.

"Oh, you know stupid boyfriends. Stupid, drunk, cheating boyfriends. You know, I knew once we weren't around each other he was going to mess up. I went to a party, drank a little, and guess what; I didn't cheat, I came home and puked my guts out. But whatever, tonight I'm going out and getting laid." She says putting a plate down in front of me.

I don't speak girl but I know I should say something. "He's an idiot. But these eggs are really good." I shove more of them in my face.

"This is why I don't talk to huckleberries." She rolls her eyes and turns the music up.

"Huckleberries? What does that even mean?" I ask myself and finish eating and put my dish in the dishwasher.

I walk back upstairs and brush my teeth and get dressed. I kiss Riley on the cheek and walk into Jason's room and I do the same thing.

 **Riley's POV**

My alarm goes off and I see its seven thirty and I jump out of bed and run to Jason's room. When he's not in there I start freaking out.

I run around the house like a crazy person yelling his name and then I hear laughing. I take a breath and walk into the bathroom and see Maya giving him a bath.

"Thank god." I breathe. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?" I question her.

"I called out today. Thought I go with you to your appointment and then we can talk about what a cheater Zay is." She smiles.

"Excuse me? Cheater? Zay cheated?" I ask shocked.

"Riey she talk to much. He got dunk and cheated." Jason's mocks bored.

We both laugh and I dry Jason off and get him dressed then get dressed and brush my teeth real quick.

"Let's go Maya." I yell walking out the house with Jason's hand in mine.

 **Line break**

We dropped Jason off at daycare now we're at my appointment.

"Alright Miss. Matthews, everything looks good. I don't see a need for you to go full term because she's already the healthiest baby I've seen at seven months and because you're younger and tiny it's affecting you. I'm thinking July 20th if she doesn't come before then. If she does you'll have her then. Any questions?" My doctor tells me.

"I'm not due until August 23, she'll be fine right?" I ask, to make sure.

"Perfectly fine. She could come next week and she'll be just as healthy as if you went to the 23rd. I don't know what you did but you did it right." She smiles.

"Ok,thank you." I smile.

"You're welcome, so the next time we'll see you is when you're having her or if you have any questions." She explains as we're walking out the room.

I shake her hand and me and Maya head out.

"I want food. Let's go to - "

"Hello Riley." I hear a voice say.

I turn around and see the one and only Missy, standing there smirking.

"What's that?" Maya asks, bored.

I hold back a laugh and look at her. She's stunning no wonder Lucas loved her.

"I heard my son moved out here and I wasn't informed." She notes.

"Legally, Lucas can move whenever and wherever he wants, but he did tell the courts that he was and they said they'd give you the message." I fire back.

"He's my son, you get that right? No matter how hard you try to be me you're not,because he's MY son." She declares, still smirking.

"Let's get this clear right now," I start off, "I'm not trying to be YOU. Because if I was, I wouldn't be in his life. I'm trying to be someone he's never had before. Someone who loves him like YOU should have. Someone who cares about him like YOU should have. Someone who he can talk to when he can't go to his dad like YOU should have. Someone who will ALWAYS be there for him because he's an amazing and smart kid. I'm not trying to be you because I wouldn't be doing any of those things if I was." I explain to her.

"I'm seven months pregnant, don't mess with me. I don't know how you couldn't want YOUR child. I'm already so in love and protective over mine and I'll be the same way with Jason. I've bit my tongue long enough. Stay away from him if you're only going to be around when it's convenient for you." I continued.

"You better watch you back,bitch." She whispers in my ear and walks away, while I grab Maya before she ends up in jail.

"Lucas doesn't find out she was here or is here until he sees her. Got it?" I tell her.

"No. She threatened you and I don't trust her. She's a conniving bitch and she messed with the wrong one, Lucas, Lacy, and me will be on her so quick." Maya says, and it's like you can see the steam coming out her ears.

"Maya, Lucas is already stressed, between her trying to get full custody and take Jason away from him, and worrying about him and me, he doesn't need the added stress." I try explaining but I know she's still gonna tell him.

"I don't care. He would be pissed if he found out that I didn't tell him. Lucas loves AND cares about you. Sorry Riley, I'm not going to not tell him, not this time." She tells me walking to the car.

 **Line break**

"She WHAT?" Lucas yells.

"Daddy, quiet." Jason says.

"Come on." Lacy says to Jason.

"How did she find out we were here?" He asks, pacing. "I thought I'd never have to see her again after she left. If she wants to be apart of his life, I'm not going to stop her but she wants to take him from me with full custody. I'll be dammed if she takes him. There is no way in hell she'll take him from me. That's MY son." He yells. "For her to come up to you and then threaten because you told her the truth, I'm done." He yells.

This is reason number one why I didn't want Maya to tell him. "Lucas it's ok. I threatened her position as a mother, I should-"

"She's not a mother, though. She LEFT! And now she thinks she has rights. No. It's going to confuse him. I don't want him to wonder why he wasn't good enough when he was a baby but when he was older he was. He's perfect. She missed out. He's happy. He's smart. He's loved. He's cared about. I did ALL that without her. She thinks it was a huge sacrifice for her to have him and the worst mistake. He was the BEST sacrifice I ever made. He's my heart. Do I wish things would've worked out different? In a way, but then I don't. I wouldn't have him or you and Penelope."

"Lucas, you have a lot of anger. Have you ever thought of talking to someone? It could help." I say because I can tell he's hurt and angry. "You have every right to be angry but keeping it in isn't good for you. You're exploding right now."

"I can deal with this like I've dealt with it the last two years. I'm fine. Leave it alone Riley." He says storming out the house.

 **Line break**

"Lucas." I whisper walking around the lake.

"How'd you know?" He says not turning around.

"We haven't been here long and this is our place." I say sitting next to him in the tall grass.

"You're right, I need to let this anger out. I just feel like I don't have anything to be angry about, I have Jason, you, and the baby on the way." He shakes his head. "I have everything."

"But you went through a lot to have everything. She left y'all when you needed her the most." I whisper.

"I just need her to leave me alone. If she wants to be apart of Jason's life, I'm fine with that, but she not taking full custody. She's being a selfish bitch." He states.

"Calm down we'll figure this out. I promise. We'll call my mom tomorrow and talk to her." I tell him.

"I was just hoping everything would be perfect once we got here. You're having ou- Penelope soon and you don't need the stress from my life. I'm sorry, babe." He says, putting his hands on his head.

"Hey, I've told you over and over, I'm here. I love you and Jason so much and I wouldn't have my life any other way. When Penelope gets here, we'll be-"

"A complete family." He smiles, grabbing my hand.

"I like that, a complete family." I giggle.

"We haven't really talked about it but I can't wait for her to come. I can't wait to meet her. I can't wait to hold her. She's already lucky, having you as her mom. I feel like I'm having another child, because I look at her the way you look at Jason."

"I know you do. Every time you bring up anything concerning us you always add her. It makes my heart soar. And trust me I can't wait for her to get here either." I laugh.

"I forgot to tell you, and i need to call Charlie too but anyways they're inducing me July 20th because they said she's healthy and its risk if I keep her in longer than she needs to be." I explain.

"She'll be fine though right?" He asks concerned, just like I had.

"That's what they told me." I reply.

"We're gonna be complete soon." He smiles.

 **Line break**

"I can't help what they tell me." I yell back.

"It works better, you don't have to miss school." I try.

"Then don't come, I don't know what you want me to do." I say frustrated.

"Wait until you are suppose to have the baby. I'm training that week." He says.

"Charlie they said it's a risk on me and the baby if I go full term." I run my fingers through my hair and sit down.

"Whatever, I'll see what I can do." He yells and hangs up the phone.

"He's such an asshole." Lacy says, shaking her head.

"I know what did I see in him again?" I laugh.

"That would be the innocent kid before football went to his small pee brain." She says smirking.

"I miss nice Charlie, I'm hoping once she comes he'll go soft, or at least less asshole, you know?"

"One could only hope." She smiles and her phone goes off.

"Ugh. Can you grab Jason from daycare? Little miss I never show up to work just asked just asked me to cover her shift." She remarks annoyed.

"Of course. Hey tell your boss I need a job and I don't call out."

"Will do Chica. Love you." She yells running out the door.

"Love you too." I smile.

I look at the time and see I have about twenty minutes until I have to get Jason so I l get ready and so we can have ice cream before Lucas gets home.

I get a text from Lucas saying be careful and he's making my favorite dinner tonight.

I smile and head out the house to go pick up my little monster.

 **Please review. Can I get at least five reviews to know people are still reading. I know my updating sucks but please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all are enjoying the story and the reviews mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Lucas's POV**

"She's not answering." I say pacing the kitchen.

"I didn't get her either." Maya adds in.

"I called the daycare they said she picked Jason up but she that was at four, it's eight now." Lucas yells.

"This isn't like her." Maya yells, and she's as white as ghost.

"I'll be back." I say grabbing my keys and heading out to our spot.

I get there and run to the lake and look around and don't see her anywhere.

"Dammit Riley." I pull my phone out again and call her, this time it goes straight to voicemail.

 **Line break (the next day)**

I called Riley all night and looked for her and don't know where she's at. I waited until it had been longer before I went to the cops because I didn't want to hear it hasn't been long enough.

"How long has she been missing?" The officer asks.

"About twelve hours. It's not just her, it's my two year old son and she's seven and a half months pregnant." I reply.

"We can't file a missing person report until -"

"It's not just one person. It's my kids and my girlfriend. This isn't like her. She's high risk. Something happened and I need y'all to find them. Now." I beg.

"I can start looking myself, but we can't put their picture out for another twelve hours sir." He replies, taking out his book.

"Do you have any reason to believe she would kidnap your son?" He asks.

"No, she wouldn't. We're together. She wouldn't take him from me." I answer quickly.

"I have to ask. Is there anyone here that would want to take her or your son?" He questions again.

"No, we just moved here from New York. We don't know to many peopl- MISSY! Oh my god, how could I not even think of her? Missy is my sons mother. We're in a custody battle and she threatened Riley last week and Missy Bradford." I talk quickly.

"I can't really do much if she's his mother." He says putting his pen down.

"No I have full custody of him." I say quickly.

He nods and picks it up again. "Do you know where she could be living?"

"No, sir. She just appeared one day and hasn't left."

"Screw it." He says picking up a walkie talkie. "I need a missing persons for the next news. It's a Riley Matthews -

"As in Topanga Matthews daughter?" I hear and shake my head.

"Yes." He replies. "She's seven and half months pregnant and two year old Jason Friar. I'm sending their pictures over now."

"I'll let you know as soon as we hear something. This will be on all news stations from here to New York. I suggest calling her parents." He says shaking my hand.

"Thank you sir." I smile, walking out his office.

I get in my car and call her parents.

"Hey Lucas." Mrs. Matthews answers.

How do I tell them. Hey your daughter was possibly kidnapped by my ex. Oh my god. They aren't going to trust me with her now.

"Lucas?"

"Sorry, I just um was calling to, oh god I don't know how to say this." I stutter.

"Is everything ok with Riley?" She asks, concerned.

"No, it's not. Have you heard from her by chance? She went to pick up Jason around four yesterday and never came home. I've looked everywhere and called and haven't heard anything. I just left the police station they're putting her and Jason out the next time the news comes on." I talk quickly.

"We're on our way. Don't blame yourself sweetie. I already know you are. It's not your fault. We'll see you soon." She says and hangs up.

I bang my hands against the steering wheel and scream.

I'm going to find them and make sure Missy never sees Jason again. And that I promise that.

 **Line break**

I'm sitting in the living room with Maya, Lacy, and Farkle. Zay is on his way even though I know it'll be hard on Maya. He's worried about her.

"Why are we just sitting here? Let's go look for her." Farkle says getting angry.

"There's nothing we can go off of right now. We'd be looking at places with dead ends." Maya replies calmly.

The news report just came out so hopefully people saw something and call.

"So we're just suppose to sit around and do nothing and hope strangers who don't know her call and say they saw something. They're going to judge her for being pregnant and 18 because they don't know her." Farkle rambles.

"They'll call, just pray." Lacy says.

"Where's that going to get us?" He says getting up and going outside.

My phone rings and I step to the kitchen and answer.

"Lucas?" I hear.

"This is him." I answer.

"This is Officer Jones. We received a tip. They saw Riley and Jason at the I've cream parlor on tenth and Spencer. We went and checked the cameras. She left there and about a block up the road pulled over and never came back ; however there was a black truck that came out about thirty minutes after. We found her car but that's it. We found some fingerprints and are running them now." He explains to me.

They have something, I think. It's not a lot but they have a lead. "Ok, thanks for calling." I speak and hang up.

I walk into the living room and grab Maya and tell her. "That's good. We have something to hold on to." She breathes.

"I know. I just want them home." I sigh.

"Soon. They'll be home soon." She says with a little hope in her voice.

 **Line break**

It's been three days and we've only had one lead and I'm going nuts. I miss my child and my pregnant girlfriend.

I need to know that they are ok. I need to know that they are not alone. I need to know they are eating something. I need to know they are... alive. I hate to think that way but they're my heart and not knowing is killing me. It sucks.

I get up and start walking. I walk to where they have her car blocked off and stand by the tape. I know I shouldn't but I cross it and look around. For something. Anything, to help me find them. I put on a pair of gloves and start looking.

Riley's a clean freak so if I find anything out of place I know it's the bastard who took them. I keep looking but he's good. There's nothing in here. Nothing to help.

I close the door and look around on the ground and find her keys phone. "Stay calm. Stay positive. They're ok." I whisper to myself.

I look around again and see a necklace with a black whistle and a picture in it. It's of Missy and some guy with black hair and he looks familiar. I take a picture of it and put it back and walk home.

Please take care of each other. I know Riley loves Jason and will do anything for him. I know Jason is two but he'll help Riley because he loves her. I hope there together and haven't separated those two.

 **Line break**

"Hey Lace." I shake her when I get back home.

"I'm up. I can't sleep without them here." She whispers, not moving. "My sister and nephew are nowhere to be found and all I'm doing is trying to sleep. I'm pathetic." She scolds herself.

"You're not. There's nothing we can do but hope and pray. But I did find something. I knew Missy had something to do with it. I found this by her car. I can't remember who he was but he was always around." I explain showing her the picture on my phone.

She laughs and grabs her computer. "He's her cousin who worshiped the ground she walked on. Why didn't I think of him? He's probably behind all this.." She shakes her head while typing things on her computer.

"He lives in Maryland. That's about two hours from here. I can bet you that's where Riley and Jason are." She says looking at the screen.

"I need to tell the cops." I reply. "First thing tomorrow I'm going down to the station."

"I'll come. Let me know when you're going I'm sure I'll be up. Good job Luke." She smiles.

 **Line break**

"I could be one of those ass cops and arrest you for tampering with evidence but since you did what they investigators couldn't, I'll let it slide and say and I found it so you don't get in trouble." He starts.

"But this doesn't mean I can just show up at his house now and pull out guns. We have to look up his record and a whole bunch of legal stuff. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what we plan to do." He concludes.

"I can't wait. I need to know. I haven't slept in days. My kid is out there somewhere wanting me. My girlfriend that I love with everything in me is out there scared out of her mind because shes a hundred and thirty pounds only because she's pregnant. She feels like she can do whatever for my son but can't because if she does to much she could loose her kid."

"So I need you guys to pull a search warrant now and go get them, or I will." I cry to them.

"I can assure you we're doing everything we can. I'll do the best I can to get the search warrant but I have to do it the legal way." He says with pity dripping in his voice and on his face.

"Thank you." I head Lacy say and walk me to the truck.

"Luke, keep it together. You have to be strong."

"You don't get it. Jason is my rock. And when Riley came into my life it was her and Jason. They are my light. I need them on a bad day to remind of the good. I know it's stupid and I look pathetic but it's true and I NEED them. I don't know what to do with out them. It's always been Jason and me. When everything went wrong in my life, he's what was right. That's my baby. He's just a baby, Lace." And with that I break down.

 **Missy's POV**

"Did they think we'd really be that stupid and go back to Maryland?" I laugh.

 **This chapter was rushed but I hope you enjoyed it. Riley's missing and of course Missy had something to do with it. Again, I'm not real sure how I feel about this chapter, so let me know how you felt about it. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucas's POV (TWO DAYS LATER)**

The cops had every reason to believe that Missy's cousin was in on it. We all went out to Maryland and busted into the house and nothing. No sign of Riley and Jason.

We did find a computer hidden, like it wasn't meant to be found and the cops are looking through it now.

"This is some bull-"

"Maya, watch it." Mrs. Matthews says.

"She's right this is bullshit." Zay finishes.

"Now you're on my side, di-"

"Hey,hey." Mr. Matthews interrupts

"Nows not the time. I'll get him later don't worry, but nows not the time." He continued.

"No lets bring up the fact you got drunk too Maya." Zay adds in stupidly.

"Drunk? Yes. Cheated? No. Because I'm not an idiot." She yells.

Farkle and Lacy and Riley's parents all add in and everyone's arguing about it.

"HEY!" I scream. "I get that your boyfriend cheated on you which was stupid because she's great. But my SON is missing and I have no idea where he could be except that he's with his crazy egg donor. And my girlfriend, y'all's best friend since daycare, is with her and pregnant."

"Sorry." I hear from everyone.

 **Line break**

I'm upstairs in my room trying to think where they could be. This is eating at me. It's almost been a week and I can't go any longer. I text Missy.

'Please bring them home. I type and send.

'What makes you think I have them?'

'Just please. I need to know they're ok.'

'What do I get? A prison sentence and never seeing my son again? No thanks. You can have her back, but I'm keeping him.' She replies

I throw my phone against the wall and scream.

 **Line break**

"What do you want to eat Luke?" Lacy ask.

"I'm not hungry." I whisper.

"Luke you haven't eaten in days, you need to eat." Lacy replies.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry." I fire back.

"Starving yourself isn't going to bring them back faster." She yells.

"Lacy, leave me the hell alone." I yell throwing a plate across the room and slamming the door on my way out.

 **Lacy's POV**

"He's out of control, I don't and can't stand to see him like this." I say picking the glass up off the floor.

"I'll go make sure he's ok." Mr. Matthews says.

 **Lucas's POV (sorry for the quick change)**

"Lucas." I hear.

I know I'm acting like a complete ass but I've never not known where my kid was and I don't know what to do or how to deal with it.

I see Mr. Matthews and feel even worse then I already did. His daughter is missing too, and he's not throwing little tantrums.

"Me and you are in the same boat. I know exactly how you feel. This time I don't because she's 18 and knows what's going on." He hands me a water and sits down.

"When she was five. We had a big snow storm and her and Maya disappeared for two days. I was scared out of my mind. I looked everywhere. I didn't know what to do. That was my baby girl missing. Gone. I didn't know if she was eating or alive. I know that's exactly what you were thinking at some point. I don't care what you say it always crosses your mind that they may not be alive."

"I don't know what made me go in the woods, but I did. I saw a fort about three miles in it and thought what the hell. I checked and there they were asleep, with blankets, and peanut butter jars all around them. They had every intention on staying out there and didn't tell us." He chuckles.

"I know you're thinking, this is completely different and you're right because this time she's missing and she didn't have the intention of not coming back. I know you're scared that's he's scared or he's thinking you don't care. My point here is think of the most bizarre place she could take them and look. That's what I did, but then again it's completely different." He says patting my shoulder and getting up.

 **Line break**

"Texas?" They ask.

"Yeah, why not? They're all from Texas and know it like the back of their hand. Why not Texas?"

"You think they'd be stupid enough to go back?" Lacy ask.

"Not back to Austin, no. But right before Missy got pregnant with Jason she took me to a little town she said she loved and never showed anyone. I can almost bet that's where she went." I explain. "Come on, you know Missy, she's smart but she doesn't always think every little thing through."

"Let's call Officer Jones then." She says picking up her phone.

 **Line break**

"And your sure about this." He asks.

"Not a hundred percent but pretty close." I reply. "It doesn't hurt to try."

"Ok, we can leave tonight. Is that cool with you guys?" He asks.

"Yes." We all answer.

"Ok, I have to get a crew together, it'll take about-

We hear something at the back door but don't see anything. Officer Jones, heads to the back door and what we see come through the our dog makes everyone scream.

"JASON." I yell and run up to him and pick him up and squeeze him as hard as I can. "You're ok." I whisper.

"They told me to give to you." He hands me a piece of paper.

I unfold it and start to read it..

 _Dear Luke,_

 _Don't think we're still around because we are long gone, but I decided he needed to see you, so enjoy him, because I will be back to get him._

 _\- Love, Missy._

"Ok, we're going to Texas." Jones says. "Pack a bag and meet me at the office in an hour." He says walking out the house.

 **Line break**

"Y'all will stay here and we should be back in an hour." He says. "If and when we find her I'll send you an officer to pick you guys up, to meet us at the hospital."

"I have to sit here and wait." I ask.

"If I can trust you to stay in the car the WHOLE time you may ride along."

"I'll stay in the car." I jump up and walk out quickly.

I have my son back now I need my girl back.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews again they really do mean everything to me. I like hearing your feedback. I'm going to try to post chapter 18 a little later today or tomorrow. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lucas's POV**

"You're sure this is the place?" Jones asks, pulling up to the old home slowly.

I look around for the little red mailbox built into the tree and when it catches my eye, I smile. "This is it."

He puts the van in park. "I need Matt to come with me to come walk around this place." He speaks into his walkie talkie, waiting for a reply.

"On it." He says quickly.

Jones shakes his head and looks at me. "We're going to walk around and see if it looks like there's been any movement around here. I'll come back to let you know we're going in. Stay. In. The. Car." He emphasizes.

I nod my head and watch him and his partner start looking around the place.

 **Flashback**

 _She giggles while unwrapping the blindfold. "It's beautiful, isn't it."_

 _My eyes wander over the clearly old building that doesn't have much life left to it. It's a dark red and brown. "What is this place?" I question._

 _She sighs and walks towards it. "It's a special place. This is where my grandparents lived and raised my mom. This is where I lived until I met you and Lace. After they died my mom couldn't stand to live here so we moved and never really kept up with the house. But one day I'm going to fix it all up with you when we're married." She stops and takes my hands. "And this is where our kids will grow up."_

 _I smile at the idea of getting married to her and having kids of our own. "You see us raising a family together?"_

 _"Of course I do. I love you, we're Lucas and Missy. We've been through everything together, I don't see that changing and pray that it doesn't. No matter what we'll always figure it out." She smiles, that beautiful smile I love._

 _I walk up to her and gently grab her face and pull her close. She closes the gap, and wraps her hands around my neck and I snake my hands around her waist. I slowly pull away. "I love you too, and you're right, we'll always figure things out."_

 _She giggles and tugs on my hands. "Come on let's go inside, I wanna show you around our future home."_

 _I chuckle and pick her up bridal style and carry her in. "Practicing early, I see." She giggles._

 _"I'm making sure it's perfect when we do it the real night." I tease._

 _I put her down and she spreads her arms out with the biggest smile. "It's great,isn't it?"_

 _I look at the love in her eyes as she walks around this house that's about to fall ap_ art. " _Who says we have to wait until we're married to start working on it?"_ _I say as a I think it._

 _"Because we're broke." She states in a duh tone._

 _"So, we always figure things out right? You said so your self. We're Lucas and Missy. We can start small. Start cleaning the inside out, I'll have my dad come out and tell us what we need to fix. Mis, two years go quick and then college will fly by, why not get a head start?" I question._

 _"You're crazy Friar, but that's why I love you. We'll have a home to come home to instead of our parents after college and during breaks. Let's do it." She smiles. "This is how I know we'll always have each other."_

 _She walks upstairs, with me following behind closely. "This was my room, as you can tell." She says walking into a bright pink room with dolls all over._

 _"When we left, we left with the clothes we had on and our favorite toy. We left everything behind. That's why we lived with y'all for a while." She sits on her old bed and pats a spot next to her._

 _I sit down next to her and she looks up at me. "I can't wait to see what the future has planned for us. I know it'll be great." She smiles._

 _She kisses me and I pull her on to me as I lay down on the bed. She pushes up against me and pulls away. "I'm ready." She mutters, lust dripping in her voice._

 _I'm a little taken back, "are you sure?" I double check. My dad always taught me to be a gentleman and that's what I'm going to be. I don't want her to feel pressured or like I want her to do it._

 _She takes off her shirt and mumbles,"positive."_

 _"Stop me anytime you don't feel comfortable, ok?" I ask, so she knows._

 _She stops kissing me and looks at me, "babe, stop talking and take your clothes off."_

 _With that one thing leads to another. I stop and ask her again if she's sure and told me she was. "Wait, I don't have anything."_

 _She groans loudly, "Luke, my dad put me on the pill two months ago, stop worrying."_

 _I don't question it anymore and I'm almost positive that's the night we conceived Jason._

 **End of flashback**

That was the first time we talked about starting a life together,and after thinking about that night and seeing where we are now, you really never know what the future holds.

It's crazy that I really thought me and her would make it. Before I met Riley, if she'd come back into my life, I would've taken her back in a heartbeat. I would've had some trust issues with her but I would've have worked through them for her;because before Riley, I thought she was the love of my life.

The love that Riley has showed to me and my son is already more than Missy showed me or him in the time we knew each other.

My thoughts get interrupted by knocking on the window. I look up and see Jones standing there. I roll the window down and he smiles. "Someone has definitely been here lately, good job son. We're going in to get her."

I sigh in relief. "Thank you." I whisper.

Mr. Matthews was right. I never would of thought about this place if he wouldn't of told that story.

Knowing that there's a good chance she's in there just makes me so happy.

 **Twenty minutes later**

I've been waiting a week to see her and they're taking their sweet ass time. What the hell is taking so long? How long does it take to put two people in handcuffs and carry Riley out?

When I see the other officers run inside and more coming down the street I start to panic. I know I was told to stay in the car but they've had to of found something since more cops have came, so I open my door and run into the house.

When I run in, I listen for the voices and follow them.

 **Officer Jones POV**

After I told Lucas, what we found, me and my partner slowly walked into the house once we got the ok from the department.

"I'll check around down here, you go upstairs." I tell Matt.

He nods and walks upstairs carefully. I pull my gun out just in case and slowly walk to the kitchen. I check the small closet and don't see her so I make my way back to the living room.

People were definitely here because there's a half eaten box of pizza that looks a little on the fresher side. Something catches my eye, so I put my gun in my pocket and put a glove on. It's a folder, with pictures of Riley and Jason.

I pull my gun out quickly, when I hear something behind me, but quickly put in down when I see my partner and best friend of ten years. "Nothing upstairs."

I sigh and we put our guns away. "We have to be missing something. I know she's here, I feel it, you know."

He looks around and taps my shoulder. "What's that?" He questions walking towards a small opening between the wall and dresser.

I follow behind and peek inside. My breath catches in my throat and I back away. "She's in there. I need you tell the others to call for more back up and an ambulance." I say quickly and quietly.

He walks to the kitchen and pages them and gets the ok.

I mentally cuss myself because that girl needed us a day or so ago. She's in bad shape. I need the ambulance here and quick.

"What's the plan?" Matt asks, walking back up to me.

"We need to make ourselves known. That girl needs to know she's safe so she doesn't have the added stress. I just hope we aren't to late." I speak, but the last statement more to me.

We figure out its a sliding door and that's why we didn't see it at first. Once we know how to open it, we count to three and open the door.

"Hands up and back away from her, or so help me we will shoot." I yell when he says three and pulls the door open.

A young man pulls a gun and points it at Riley's stomach. "I don't think you wanna do that."

I look at the lost look in this young women's eyes. I also see the blood all around her and scream mentally. "You're safe, Riley. We got you." I reassure her. "Just keep your eyes on me, ok?"

"Wh- where's Jason? Do you have him? I don't know where they took him. I tried to get him but they took him from me." She cries weakly.

"Don't worry about that. We have him. He's safe. You did good. Let's worry about you and the baby now, ok sweetie?" I answer her.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I tried to hold on." She whispers again.

"It's perfectly fine. He's ok." I repeat to her.

I look at the young man. "Step away from her. I'm not playing I will shoot." I tell him again.

"Guess three people are getting shot then." He chuckles.

"Did you take Jason to the hospital?" Riley asks.

"Yes we did. They said he's fine. You did great." I answer to keep her calm.

She smiles slightly. "Ok, good. That's good. How's he doing? Where's he at?"

"He's doing good. He misses you. He's with your parents and some friends." I smile, knowing how worried she is about this little boy that isn't hers. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Tired. I'm really tired and I haven't felt my baby move for a little bit. Is sh - she ok? Oh my god. She was moving earlier. Oh no no." She starts rubbing her belly. "Penelope, we have help now. Stay strong baby girl." She says weakly.

Dammit! Where the hell is back up and the ambulance.

"Sir, I need you to put the gun down and we won't be that hard on you. I know you're scared, but you need to put the gun down. NOW." Matt tells him, slowly walking towards him.

"NO! Ok, no. She's trying to replace someone else as a mother when she has her own child. She won't let my cousin mother her child, but expects to do the same with hers. No. It's not fair." He yells, shaking.

She brainwashed him. He doesn't know what he's doing.

I pick my next words carefully. But decide I can't say that in front of Riley. "Can I tell you something?" I ask, slowly walking towards him.

"If you take one more step towards me, so help I'll pull this trigger." He yells.

I look at Riley and she looks as scared as ever. Especially now that her baby stopped moving. I need him to get away from her so I can get her out of this room.

I stop in my tracks. "Ok, I'll put my gun down." I state simply, I lower it to the floor and put it down.

"Don't come near me." He screams again. I see the terrified look in his eyes.

I shake my head and look at Riley. She closing her eyes and I know that can't be good. "Riley, sweetie. Can you do me a favor and keep talking to me?"

"I can't. I'm tired." She replies, slowly.

I sigh and look around. "Tell me about school. Prom? Graduation?"

She starts talking and I nod for Matt to keep an eye on her.

I hear the other sirens and the doors bust open, and they come in the room. Guess who else came in? Lucas.

 **Lucas's POV**

When I walk into the room I see about ten officers pointing their guns at someone. One by Riley and oh my, she looks scared. There's blood around her and I feel the tears starting to come. Not right now, I tell myself. She looks so weak but she's awake and talking.

All I can think about right now is the baby. Of course I'm thinking about Riley but if anything happens to the baby I'll never forgive myself and I know it'll crush Riley.

"Oh my god." I finally say.

"Lucas?" Riley cuts her story short.

"I'm here, you're safe baby." I speak to her.

"I told you to stay in the car." Jones scolds.

"I did, then I heard sirens. That's my other half I was worried." I explain.

"Stay back. There's a gun pointed at her." He speaks quickly.

I start to run to her but he stops me. "I know you're worried but if you care you'll stay back. And I know you care so stay back. If he feels threatened he'll shoot."

I stop and look at Riley. I look around the room and see they have Missy already in handcuffs.

"I'll see you soon baby." She winks on her way out.

"Paramedic is here." I say.

All the cops surrounding Missy's cousin tell him to put the gun down. When he refuses I see them count to three and five of them stand in front of Riley and the other five tackle him.

"Let go of the gun."

"Drop it." Two officers yell as they try to free it from his hand. I run to Riley and kiss her forehead.

"We got you. You did good. Oh you did so good." I tell her.

She smiles and closes her eyes. "Get her on quick and call the hospital and tell them we have a seven and a half month pregnant, 18 year old coming. Critical, possible still born on our way. They're going to need an OR." One of the paramedics says.

After he said possible still born, I stopped listening. Please don't let that be the case. Come on Penelope, fight. Fight like your mom has. Fight, baby girl.

They load Riley into the ambulance and hook her up to a whole bunch of machines. I hop on and grab her hand and we speed to the hospital.

 **Line break**

I run with them until they tell me I can't go any further. "I love you Riley." I yell as they run her to an OR.

I kick the wall and scream. How? Why? Why her? Why Jason? Why not me? They didn't deserve this. Riley didn't ask for any of this when she agreed to be my girlfriend.

"Daddy, did find momma?" I hear.

I look up and see Jason and put on a fake smile for him. "Yes, they did. There just making sure she and the baby are ok."

"Is all my fault?" He asks sadly, looking down.

My heart breaks and I grab his arm and pull him into my lap. "None of this is your fault. You hear me? It's no ones fault except whoever did all of this. Don't blame yourself little man, ok?" I assure him,but don't bring up Missy's name,because it wouldn't feel right to bad mouth her.

This is what I didn't want. Him to think this is his fault. He's just a little boy. He doesn't need those thoughts, especially when it's not true.

I stand up and pick up my son and walk to everyone else. They all stand up and look at me. Maya reaches for Jason and he goes to her. "How is she?" Maya asks, with tears in her eyes.

I take a deep breath and sigh. They were expecting me to be able to tell the she's ok and the baby is ok but I don't know if it's true.

"Tell me huckleberry, I can handle it." She tries.

"They don't know. They took her to an OR to do an emergency cesarean. Riley said Penelope stopped moving so they're not sure what's going on. She also kept saying she was tired and completely blacked out." I explain. "I really don't know - I don't know. I just don't know." I cry.

Lacy grabs me and we walk away. "Hey, I know you're scared but we all are. Jason needs his dad to be strong. Riley was strong for him and now he needs you to be strong for him. All he kept saying, Riley did this and Riley did that. Now he needs you doing this and that, ok? I need you to be strong, ok? She'll fight this. And little P is going to fight this to because her mom is pretty badass."

I chuckle a little and hug her. This is why she's the oldest. She's the smartest and the wisest.

 **I accidentally deleted this chapter and have no idea how,but I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Riley's POV ONE WEEK EARLIER**

I pull into Jason's daycare center and park my car. I grab my ID just in case and go inside to get the little monster.

"He's been asking about you all day." His teacher smiles at me as I walk in.

I smile, because knowing that he's been asking about me makes me feel good. "Was he good at least?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"He's always good, you know that." She laughs. "I'll go get him."

"Riey!" He yells coming out.

I bend down the best I can and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." I wave.

I grab his tiny hand in mine and we walk out. "How's your day going, sir?'

"Glad you ask. I had much fun." He skips excitedly.

I chuckle at his silliness. "Want it to get better?"

"How?" He questions, curiously.

"I was thinking a little ice cream." I answer him casually, opening the door.

"Oh yeah." He smiles his toothy grin.

He buckles himself in and I close the door and get in.

"Remember though." I start and let him finish.

"We don't tell daddy, cause he get mad I had before dinner."

Oh,what Lucas doesn't know won't hurt him. I always end up telling on myself at some point.

I order his favorite in the baby size that they offer and hand it to him. For being two he's a lot less messy than Lucas is when he eats ice cream, so I only let Jason eat in my car, shockingly.

"Thanks momma Riey. I love you." He thanks, licking his strawberry ice cream cone.

"You're more than welcome monster."

He smiles at the nickname I gave him and starts humming to the song playing. I start singing along too and must not of seen what happened but I ran over something, so I pulled over when my car started making a weird noise.

"I help. I a big man." Jason tells me getting out and coming with me to check.

I can't help but smile. I pop the hood of the car and I tell him to look under to see if anything was under my car.

He doesn't see anything and I don't either. "We'll I'll have your dad look at it when we get home." I say closing the hood.

I hear a truck coming so I grab Jason's hand and pull him to the side. "Do you need help?" This guy with dark black hair asks me, getting out the truck.

I pull Jason closer and smile. "No thank you. I got it." I say and start walking to my door. He was nice for stopping and asking but I'm a little confused on why he turned when I pulled pretty far off the road.

"You sure." He asks walking closer.

I nod again and say thank you. When I hear the passenger door open and see Missy round the corner I know something is about to happen. I don't know what but I don't let go of the hand that's in mine.

"Give me my son." She says walking up to me. I pull Jason behind me and don't let go of his hand.

"I scared." I hear his little voice say.

My heart breaks and I look at them. "Can you back off? You're scaring him."

The guy grabs me and Missy grabs Jason and they threw us in the back seat and drive off. I sit up and grab Jason and hold on to him. "I want daddy." He cries and keeps repeating.

I do to, I think. Come on Riley he needs you to show him that he doesn't need to be scared. Be strong for him. Don't show him you're just as scared as him. Don't let him see that, he's just a baby. You got this. "It's ok baby, I'm here. I got you." I tell his small shaking body. "It's ok."

 **Line break**

I 'wake up' when I feel someone try to take the sleeping boy out of my arms. I open my eyes and hold on to him tighter. Missy looks at me and then looks at him and smirks. "Let go of my son."

I sit up with him still in my arms and look at the two people who forced us in the van and mentally cuss and yell at them. I know she's his mother but she hasn't been here in almost two years. I'll give her credit where it's due she was there for six months but she left. Where does she get it off that she's his mother? She gave birth and left, anyone can do that. She didn't stay, Lucas did. "I'm not letting him go,he's staying with me. He's scared, I'm not giving him to someone he doesn't know."

"Whatever. Get out, NOW." She yells shoving us out here the truck.

I get out and readjust Jason. "Walk. You're pregnant not handicap." The young kid with with bright green eyes says nudging me forward.

All I can think when I start walking is I hope my text sent to Lucas sent and he knows what's going on. We get to a door and walk through it and they immediately turn us and we're walking downstairs. Missy opens the door and turns on a light.

I see a mattress on the floor,a toy,and two blankets. "When he wakes up you're going to tell him, I'm his mom and he's coming with me." Missy smirks.

"He's not leaving my sight, Missy. I'm sorry, I know you're him mom,but he doesn't know you and he's scares. Feel him. He's shaking in his sleep." I explain to her.

She rolls her eyes and glares at me. "I don't know what part of he's my son and not yours you're not understanding. I pushed him out. I carried him for nine months,so that makes me his mother."

I know arguing with her and telling her that doesn't make her a mother is pointless and would make me stupid, considering she just kidnapped Jason and is holding me hostage. I bite my tongue. "I just said I know you're his mom. He's scared is all I'm saying." I tell her instead.

"I wonder why, his no good father won't let me see. Anyways he'll get the whole day with me tomorrow. Just me and him. Bye!" She smiles and blows a kiss on her way out.

"You're not his mother, no matter how hard you try." Green eyes says to me.

I look at him and try to read him but he's cold. "I'm not trying to be. I'm just there for him if he needs me." And that's the truth. Like Lucas said if she wants to see her child,who is he to stop her. Who am I to try to take her place? I love Jason like he's my own but I'd never try to take Missy's place. I'm with Lucas so I'm there for Jason if he needs me or if Lucas needs me to help out,because I love them.

He looks up and in his eyes I can tell he doesn't want to do this,but he's doing it for Missy. He's scared. Probably more scared than Jason. The look in his eye changes real quick and he's glaring at me. "Not for long." He looks at me one last time and the look is back but he's gone.

 **Line break DAY 2**

I haven't been to sleep because I can't take my eyes off Jason. I don't know what they plan on doing with us. Mainly him, so I'll sleep when we finally get out of here which is soon hopefully. I kiss Jason's forehead and stand up and walk to the window,but don't see anything because they put something over it.

I breath and walk around. I'm going to go crazy in here. There's four white walls to look at. Four blank, white, empty walls. I look down at my stomach and put a hand on it and feel her kick. I look over at Jason and smile. We're going to be ok. I'm going to make sure we're ok. I'm going to protect my family.

I lay down next to Jason and pull a blanket over us and lay down. I don't close my eyes but I do look at my belly again. "We're going to be busy for a while, mama. I know it's my job to protect you but I'm going to need you to fight. Fight just like Jason and me are. I know it's a lot to ask of you so soon but after this we'll be just fine." I whisper to my baby.

The door bursts open and Jason jumps up. I grab his hand and pull him to my lap and sit him down. "You ready?" Missy asks Jason.

He looks at me and then looks at her. "I want to stay with Riey."

She clenches her jaw and walks over to us and bends down. She glares at me and has the same mean and scary look on her face when she looks at Jason. "You're coming with me." She yanks his arm and picks him up.

I stand up and try to reach for him. He's screaming Bloody Mary and calling for Lucas and screaming my name. "Missy, he's scared. Please." I try reasoning with her.

Whoever the other guy is walks in and grabs me and sits me in a chair. Great. I'm off to a good start at keeping him safe. I fight to stand back up but he pushes me down and I miss the chair completely and land on my side. "I'm sorry baby,but we have to fight for Jason." I whisper to Penelope. I stand back up and walk towards her.

"Oh, she thinks she's a superhero. You're doing a good job protecting him from his own mother."

I know she's his mother but she's not getting that he doesn't know her so he's scared. "I'm not protecting him from you. I told you, I'd never try to replace you, but he knows me and Lacy as his mother figure because he doesn't know you." I try explaining again.

She rolls her eyes and smacks Jason and tells him to shut up. Anger boils up in me as I try to get him back again but she walks out and leaves me with green eyes. "Take care of that." She tells him on her way out.

"Jason. Missy bring him to me." I yell but she's already gone. Green eyes walks over to me with a needle and tries to stick it in my arm. "Hey,come on. I know you don't like me but I'm pregnant an-" I'm cut off by him sticking it my arm. I start to feel dizzy and I fall to the ground. Before I pass out completely I hear him say, "don't worry, we're not trying to get murder charges too. The little shit will be fine."

 **Line break DAY 4**

"Please do what you did yesterday so she doesn't take me again." My monster says with scared eyes.

We've been here three days longer than I thought we would be but people are looking. I was with Missy when the announcement of Jason and me missing went out. So they packed us up and moved us to a different house. "I'm here for you little one." I pat his head and look around.

I haven't eaten since I've been here but I know Jason has and that's all that matters. Yesterday was long but we made it through so I know we'll be ok. I feel a sharp pain start at the top of my back and shoot through my whole body and end in my stomach. I hiss in pain and rub my neck. "You ok momma?" Jason looks at me with his big green eyes. He's such a good kid and it sucks. This all sucks. Even with what he's going through he's still asking if I'm ok.

I smile at him and give him a hug. "I'm fine. Can you do me a favor? I love you and you know I don't care what you call me,but when we're here call me Riley, ok?"

He nods his head and lays his head on my stomach. I feel Penelope kick and he looks at with big eyes. "She's moving." He puts his head and both hands back and giggles when she does it again.

The door opens and I immediately wrap my arm around Jason. Missy walks in with a big smile. "Well I have big news for everyone,but you'll see tomorrow. Anyways, Jason do you want to see a show? Riley's in it." She smirks.

He slowly nods his head and looks at. "Go sit in the corner." She tells him and he looks at me again. I have no clue what's about to happen but I just know it isn't good so I tell him to go ahead.

I figured out who green eyes was, he's Missy's cousin. I also figured out she's very manipulative. But it doesn't take a genius to catch on to that. He walks in and immediately looks at me and I already see regret in his eyes. He walks over to me and kicks me down. The first thing I think about is Jason in the corner. "Stand up." I stand up and look at him. He slaps me across the face and kicks my leg back.

"Leave my momma alone." I hear and feel tiny hands on me. "I'm here for you, momma and Penope." He kisses my stomach and then stands up. I smile at how he says her name and that he cares,but I need him to not see this. This isn't something he needs to see.

Missy walks over and smacks him in the face for the second time we've been here and pushes him away and he falls down. "I'm your mother, you idiot. I'm your mom, she's nobody to you. As soon as she has the baby you'll be nothing to her and your daddy." She screams at him and kicks the wall and then him.

Nope. Not today. I stand up and grab her hair and bring her face close to mine. "Listen to me closely. I've been trying to be nice and consider you feelings since you did give him life, but your not his mother. You can kick and hit me all you want for telling you the truth but don't you put your hands on Jason. I may not of carried him for nine months but my momma bear will come out for my kid." I let her go and pick up a crying Jason and rock him. "Its ok, I'm here." I whisper in his ear.

"When's daddy coming for us?" He cries.

I knew he'd be asking soon,but I don't know what to tell him. I know Lucas is looking for us, I just hope he finds us soon. "Soon, baby. Soon."

"Your going to regret everything tomorrow you bitch." She says as her cousin carries her out the room.

 **DAY 6**

I'm exhausted after I told Missy off she never came in the room yesterday so Jason didn't eat and he's starving. I'm starving. My energy is going down. I know Penelope is cussing me for not feeding her but she still holding on. We all are. I'm not as strong as I could be because I'm pregnant and hormonal and stressed and worried. I'm so freaking worried it's aggravating.

I look up at the ceiling and sigh. Where are you Lucas, I think. Missy barges in with a guy I haven't seen before and a piece of paper. "Y'all ready for the surprise?" She smirks. She kicks Jason's foot and he wakes up. "You're going with him and he's taking you to your daddy. And you," she points at me, "are coming with us."

I blink for a second. "He's not leaving with anyone, if it's not me or Lucas." I snap.

She smirks again, "stop trying to be super mom, sweetie. He's going home. Now, get up."

I stay on the mattress with Jason in my arms and look at her. She claps her hands and two guys fight me for Jason. They get him and I stand up, ready to jump on them for my kid. But green eyes grabs me and throws me on the ground.

I jump right back up as they're walking out the room with Jason screaming his head off. "JASON. Jason, it's ok they aren't going to hurt you. You're going to be ok." I look at Missy. "Bring him back." I scream.

"Aww, did your pretend kid just get taken away from you. Sucks. Let's go." She smiles waving everyone out.

As we're walking out the house I see Jason and break free and run to them. "Momma. Momma. I'm scared. I love you." He cries. I try to get to him but they're already in the car and driving down the road. "Where's he going?" I scream.

"Away." She states simply.

I get thrown in the car and everything goes black.

 **THE LAST DAY**

I wake up and look for Jason but he's no where to be found. Crap, it was real. I'm such a pathetic person. I had to protect him and failed. Lucas is going to flip. I'm flipping now.

Where's my kid? I go to scream for someone but realize there's something over my mouth and I'm tied to a chair. "Oh you're awake. MISSY." Jackson, her cousin yells.

She walks in and I see something in her hand. "Do you know what it's like to not be a mother to your child? Because I do. Yeah, I left but anyone in their right mind would have left. I wasn't ready. I came back and was denied my child. Well, now me and you are both about to have a lot in common. You're about to know how I feel." She holds up a knife and points it at me.

I breathe in. I have no more energy to fight. Jason's gone. I'm about to be gone and I'm just tired. I'm really tired.

They lift up my shirt and Penelope moves around a little. I can't give up. My baby needs a chance. I have to give a little more for her. She deserves it. I told her to fight and she did. Now I have to do what I promised her.

I can't do much since I'm tied to a chair but I do what I can. Missy laugh and puts the knife to my stomach. She slides it across the top from one side to the other. I don't scream. I won't. Not in front of them. She goes to the bottom of my stomach and does the same and then again in the middle.

 **Line break**

I'm trying my hardest to stay awake but it's getting harder. My body is shutting down. My little girl is still holding on, but she's getting tired too. I feel it. Her movements are getting slower but I'm not giving up hope yet not just yet. "She's still holding on. Should we just put her out of her misery?" She smirks.

She turns her back and the door to the room I'm in opens quickly and I hear someone yell "hands up and back away..," and I finally breathe. We're ok. Help is here, but she's stopped moving and now I'm freaking out.

I hear them tell me I'm safe and some other things but I zone out again. I need to know about Jason.

"Wh- where's Jason? Do you have him? I don't know where they took him. I tried to get him but they took him from me." I cry weakly.

"Don't worry about that. We have him. He's safe. You did good. Let's worry about you and the baby now, ok sweetie?" I here the officer reply, sweetly.

I thank god he's ok and start going in and out.

 **Line break**

I wake up and see people running around in circles. "Sweetie, we're doing an emergency cesarean to try to save this baby, ok?" The doctors tell me.

I nod my head and look around. "Is she going to be ok?" I barley get out.

"We're going to do everything in our power to make sure she is."

Before they put me under I say one more thing. "Make sure they've called Charlie." And with that I'm under the anesthesia.

 **As always thanks for the reviews. I couldn't make my mind up if I wanted to post this chapter before or after the found her,but I think it worked out. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I just skimmed over this chapter. I'm going out and suppose to be getting ready but wanted to get this chapter out, so if there's any mistakes, I apologize. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's short.**

 **Lucas's POV**

We're all sitting out in the waiting room when the doors flys open and Charlie walks through them. Riley's been in surgery for four hours and with everything that's happened in the last week I completely forgot about Charlie.

When he sees us he walks over to me. "Are they alright?" He asks, putting his phone in his pocket.

I shrug my shoulders. "They haven't told us anything yet. We have no clue what's going on." I tell him.

He rolls his eyes and looks at everyone and then smirks. "So my child and girlfriend were kidnapped a week ago and I'm just now finding out." He questions.

Maya stands up and walks up to him and looks him dead in the eye. "First of all, she not your girlfriend. Second of all, you aren't here so you don't know what we've been going through. Yes we could've called but would you of come? No. We called to tell you now and you still complained. You weren't going to come until I said the baby could die. So don't come here acting like you care, when you don't." She points out.

He smirks at her. "Whatever. Are they still alive?"

I bite my tongue and go to the front desk with Mrs. Matthews to see if there is anymore updates on Riley. She tells us that one of the surgeons should be out soon.

Charlie approaches me again and pulls me away from the others. "I know I told Riley I trust you, but let's get this clear right now. The kid is mine. I'm it's dad. It was created because of me. Don't think that because y'all live together and shit that it's your kid, because it's not." He sneers.

I sigh, knowing that the same thing has been said to Riley. Even though I know it's true it does hurt to know that I'm not her dad, but I'm going to be there for her when he isn't. And him calling her "it" really irked my nerves, I'm just going to let it go. "Charlie, I'm not here to take your place. I know she's not my daughter, she's yours. I'm with Riley so that means I'm there for Penelope." I clarify.

Do I wish things were different? Right now more than ever. But I would not change a thing. Everything that's happened thus far is only the beginning. I know Riley and Penelope are going to pull through because Riley is her mom and she's a fighter. I have to thank that little girl on the other side of those doors. I have to thank her for bringing Riley and me together. I have to thank her for helping Riley fight when they were with Missy for that week. I have to thank her. She's already done so much and hasn't even been born yet. I know she's changed my life. I know she's destined for greatness.

Jason and Penelope and Riley are what I need right now. Both of these kids have changed how I look at things and how I'll continue to look at things for the rest of my life. Riley has given me a completely different look on life and for that I owe her everything. Jason gave me a reason to live, to do everything I do in my life and for that I owe him everything. Penelope has showed me how to be fighter and for that I owe her everything.

They are my world, my heart. One third of my heart is full because of my son, my joy. I know the other two thirds will be just as full when I hear that they're ok, but for now they're still waiting. We're still waiting. I'm still waiting.

 **Riley's POV**

I wake up from the anesthesia and feel for my stomach. I feel that I no longer have a tiny person inside my body. I feel empty. I start to panic and my monitor starts going off erratically. The nurses run in and try to calm me down.

"Miss Matthews, we need you to calm down." I hear the nurse that was there before I went into surgery say.

"Just breathe. Take deeps breaths." A short, blonde haired nurse tells me, making the actions with her hands.

"Everything is ok. We've got you." Another one says rubbing my head.

"Where's my baby?" I ask,calming down. "I want my baby."

My original nurse pulls out my chart and pulls a chair to my bed side. I start to think the worse but breathe and let her talk before I start jumping to conclusions. "When we cut you open to take her out, you had already lost a significant amount of blood. In your chart, it says you had a partial placenta separation a couple of months ago, correct?" She speaks going over my history.

I shake my head yes, because I don't trust myself to speak. "Ok, with the cuts you had they were pretty deep. They missed her when they cut,but your placenta separated again, and she wasn't receiving the nutrients she was needing. I can't tell for how long but it was long enough. She was stressed. When we delivered her," she paused and looked up at me, "she flatlined. She was down for about three minutes. She's a fighter is all I can say." She smiles.

"With that being said, we're keeping her and monitoring her growth for the next week. She has low blood pressure which isn't good. If it dosen't change in about three days we have to do a blood transfusion. From personal experience, I've never seen a baby, in her situation come out with limited problems. She really is a miracle." She finishes.

I breathe. I finally breathe and have peace of mind. Jason is safe. And Penelope is going to be ok. I sigh and look up at the nurse. "Can I hold her?" I wanna see her. I wanna snuggle her. I wanna kiss her. I want to meet my baby. My little fighter.

"I'm sorry, but you can't hold her right now. Right now we're monitoring her on the machines. I know you're ready to see her. I can get you a wheelchair and we can go right now."

I shake my head frantically and smile. She giggles and runs out the room and comes back with a wheelchair and another nurse. "Is Charlie here?" As much as I want to see Lucas and Jason, Charlie is her father and as much of an ass as he is, I have to rise above.

"I'm not sure, but I'll have someone go check." She replies.

"No, not yet. I want to see her and get some time before anyone else comes in. Can you just tell them all we're ok and out of surgery?" I ask, hopeful.

"Absolutely." She smiles, and the other nurse helps her put me in the wheelchair and she wheels me off to go see my baby girl and the other goes towards the waiting room.

 **Lucas's POV**

Im half asleep in my chair looking at the doors waiting waiting for someone to come and let me know what's going on.

As soon as I see the door open everyone stands up and runs to the doctor. "Riley Matthews." He reads of his chart and then looks up at us.

We shake our heads. "Perfect. She is fine, we're just going to keep her for a couple of days because of the trauma of what she's been through. She's extremely dehydrated and she needs to eat. Her sugar is very low and she was low blood pressure but once we get more fluids and food in her she'll be back to normal." He explains skimming her chart.

I breathe a sigh of relief and we ask about Penelope. "I can only reveal that to the father. Charlie?" He questions looking at the guys.

Charlie smirks and him and the doctor walk to the corner.

"Unfuckingbeliveable." Maya screams. "I hate him with a freaking passion." She says, now looking at Jason, watching what she says.

"I tied." Jason says rubbing his eyes.

"I'll take him to the hotel and put him to sleep." Zay offers picking him up. "Let me know when you hear something." He calls over his shoulder.

I sigh waiting and see Charlie walking back. "What'd they say?" Her mom asks.

He smirks and goes to sit down and pulls out his phone. "Hell no." Corey says stomping over there.

He slams his hands down on the arms of the chair and looks him dead in his face. "Just because you're the father doesn't mean I won't beat the hell out of you. You're not better than us. That's my daughter and granddaughter, so I suggest you pull whatever it is out your ass and tell me what the hell they said about Penelope." He spats.

I see Charlie lips start moving quickly and his eyes looking over Corey constantly. Corey smirks at him and walks back over to us and tells us what's going on. "So when they're both awake; dummy over there and Topanga and me will go back to see them and then y'all can come back and see them."

 **Riley's POV**

The nurse wheels me into the room with all the babies in the NICU and takes me to her. She stops in front of one of the cribs and I start to cry when I see my tiny beautiful baby girl. "Oh my god. She's so little." I cry. "Hi momma." I whisper reaching my hand into the incubator.

"We always ask the moms how much you think she weighs and how long she is." My nurse whispers behind me.

I look at her, "five pounds five ounces and seventeen and half inches." I answer.

She chuckles. "The moms are always the closest. She's five pounds three ounces and eighteen inches even."

I smile and look at her. "I love you, thank you for holding in there sweat pea."

I spend another thirty minutes just playing with her and tell the nurse it's okay to let Charlie and my parents back.

"Are you ready to meet your family?" I smile at her.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Sorry for the long wait,again.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, I feel so horrible for taking so long to update. I hope I still have my readers because I love seeing the same names in the reviews for each chapter. I'm back to finish the story if you guys are still reading. Please review at the end so I know if you guys are still into it. After this long wait, please enjoy.**

 **One month later**

 **Lucas's POV**

It's our second day back home after everything happened. Jason, Penelope, and Riley are all doing fine. Riley still hasn't told me what happened when Missy had them and I don't want to push her but it's driving me nuts knowing I put her in this situation and I can't help her.

"Do you need anything?" I question when I see her staring off into space.

She looks at me and gives me a small smile and looks down at Penelope. "I've got to get going. Charlie wants to see her before he leaves." She grabs her keys and the car seat and hurries out the door.

I let out a frustrated groan and kick the wall. This is what I've been getting. Nothing. For a whole month. It's getting to me. I know she went through a lot but we're suppose to be helping each other through things. That why I'm here. To pick her up when she's down. To be the one to pick up the fifty percent of the relationship when she can't put that much because she can barley get through the day. I'm here for her.

I just don't understand how she doesn't want to talk about it. She went through something so - so traumatic and she's shutting everyone out. The only person she talks to and has a full conversation with is Jason. Speaking of Jason.

Jason hasn't spoken at all. He just sits there. He will only talk to Riley but that's only if they leave. They talk to each other. She tells me he talks to her, but won't tell me what. I need to know what happened to my son. I need to know how to help him. I need to know how to move on from this.

Jason and Riley wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Last night was the first night I couldn't get her to stop screaming. Lacy tried and she kept screaming. Farkle and Zay tried. Even Maya. But she kept screaming.

 **Flashback**

 _I'm lying awake next to Riley in our bed for the first time in a month. She looks terrified. Like someone is going to get her in her sleep. I can't take my eyes off her._

 _I feel Jason start moving in between us and he opens his eyes. "Hey buddy." I whisper_

 _He just looks at me and then flips over and looks at Riley. He stands up and jumps over her and walks to the bathroom. As soon as the door closes Riley starts screaming in her sleep._

 _Normally I just wrap her in my hands and hold her until she wakes up. This time is lasted five minutes longer then normal, so Lacy walked in._

 _She tried talking her out of it but this time Riley got up and started swinging and yelling to stay away from Jason. "He's just a little boy." She screams. "He doesn't know any better." She grabs a pillow and just holds it rocking back and forth._

 _Zay, Farkle, and Maya all run in next and look at her. "She needs to talk to someone. If not us then a therapist. She's going to drown herself in her feelings and she'll take forever to to swim back up." Farkle tells us._

 _Maya walks over to her. "Riles. Listen to me."_

 _"Get away from him. I get it. Please leave him alone, he doesn't understand any of this." She yells setting the pillow down softly and standing up._

 _"Riley, it's me. Maya. You're safe. Missy is gone. She isn't-"_

 _"Leave him and take me. I can handle it." She cries._

 _Maya looks back to us. "Call Corey."_

 _Line break_

 _"How long?" He asks walking in. He hasn't went back to New York yet because he wants Riley and Penelope to go back with him but she insists to stay here._

 _"At least thirty minutes. We've tried she just won't stop."_

 _He nods and walks over to her slowly with his hands behind his back. "Sweetie, I'm going to grab you softly and you can scream, kick, punch, but I'm not letting go until you wake up." He continues and just when he's about to reach out she stops._

 _She looks him dead in his face. "You're not touching my son without a fight from me." She screams._

 _He looks at us and you can tell he blames me. I blame me. It's my fault for not protecting them._

 _"I'm here to help. I'm here to help you and Jason." He whispers and take a step forward. "You're safe."_

" _NO!"_

 _He reaches out to grab her and she pushes him away and starts swinging but he doesn't stop until she's in his arms. "It's ok. I got you sweetie." He holds her and rocks her and keeps whispering things in her ear. It takes another ten minutes but she finally snapped out of it._

 **End of flashback**

 **Riley's POV**

When I get to Charlie's hotel I park the car and sit there. It's good to be home and get back into my routine with Jason and everything else and start up a routine with Penelope. I start my new job next week and I'm ready to start school.

Everyone thinks I'm just trying to sweep everything that happened under the rug. I just don't think what happened matters anymore. It happened. It's done. I'm alive. Jason is alive. Penelope is alive. Everyone is where they are suppose to be.

The only one that really is going to be messed up because of all of this is Jason. He hasn't talked since Penelope was two days old. She's a month now. I'm the only one he'll talk to and he still shuts down a little.

People I don't even know are talking about how sorry they feel for me. Every store I go into they look at me with so much pity. I don't want pity. I'm fine. They just don't know how to understand that. I went through it but people go through worse then that.

I just want people to stop asking me if I'm ok. Stop asking me if I need anything. Stop sugarcoating things when I'm around. Stop following my every move. I will tell them if I'm not ok. I will tell them if I need anything and I will tell them if what they are saying needs to be sugarcoated.

If and when I'm ready to talk about it Maya and Lucas will be the first people I talk to. Hell I might even talk to Jason when he's sixteen about it. It may take me a few weeks or fourteen years. What they need to understand is that I'm dealing with it the best way I know how. By not dealing with it and moving on, and when I'm ready to talk to them I'll let them know.

My group of friends are family. They will be the first ones to hear about my prob- I hear a knock at my window and see Charlie standing there. I turn the car off and open the door. "You ok, Riles?"

Here we go again the fake smile so they'll stop asking. "Peachy." I say grabbing the car seat out the back and Charlie carries her inside.

He pulls her out of the car seat and starts making baby noises with her and smiling. "Look I know we aren't together and it none of my concern but are you sure you're ok?" He asks looking from me to his daughter.

"You're right, it's not your concern. What is your concern and mine is, is how we're going to do visitation."

"When I'm not busy with football." Is all he says.

I roll my eyes. "I'm being serious Charlie."

"You don't think I am. Look this is why I said I didn't want her. I love her, she's beautiful." He smiles looking down at her. "But football. It's my life. It's how I'm going to take care of her. I have to focus on that. She has you. When I'm free I'll pay for a ticket to come down here or pay for one for y'all to come down."

"I'm not worried about her. I know she's in good hands and I know you're in good hands. If I didn't trust you I'd want her. But let's be honest. Who is better for her? You." He finishes.

All I can do is nod. "I'll keep you updated with her. Let her know she's loved, your just working hard for her to be taken care of."

"Thank you. I'm going to make sure she's taken care of but I don't know how much I'll be physically there. She's a blessing, she's already been through so much and I just don't want her going through the daddy abandoned me issues. I'll call you when I figure this out."

 **Line break**

I just laid Penelope down for bed and now I'm finally going to sleep. Or I thought I would be.

Lucas storms in the room and closes the door and I already know he's wants to talk. "Look I get it. It was traumatic and scary and you had no one to take care of you like you took care of Jason, but Riley I'm here now and I'm trying. I'm trying so damn hard." He cries.

I know he means well. I know everyone means well. I'm just not ready to talk. The more the keep asking me the angrier I become. I'm angry. I don't blame Lucas for any of this. I know if I talk about it he's going to think I do because of the anger I have. So I keep pushing him a way until I'm less angry, because he's going through it too.

He may not of been there but he's going through it. Wondering where his child was. If he was ok. Safe. Where I was. Just not knowing. And then coming back home to the screaming from both of us in the middle of the night.

I just- I just need space.

I want to tell him I'm managing. That when I'm ready I'll talk to him. He'll be the first one I'll come to. Just give me time.

But I'm angry. So it doesn't come out like that. "Well, I never asked you to try. And I definitely didn't say I needed you here so leave me the hell alone. I said I'd talk to you when I'm ready, and you just don't get that. Leave. Me. Alone." But that doesn't stop him from still loving me.

He nods his head and lays in bed next me and pulls me close to him. "Ok." He says and goes to sleep.

 **I'm sorry for the long wait again. Please please review though. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
